The Grey Year
by dominicgrim
Summary: The First Chapter in my The Grey trilogy: Carver's first year as a Grey Warden told in fourteen chapters. His adventures and his first love. I of course do not own dragon age. I just play here. Carver plus oc
1. Prologue: Day One

Author's Note: This will be a fourteen chapter short story, detailing the first year of a certain Grey Warden. His friends his enemies and his loves. Hope you all like it

_**Dragon Age: The Grey Year**_

**Prologue: Day One**

"Is he dead yet?"

Arika looked up from her vigil; the old desire to slam Nug's head into the near pillar came back with a vengeance. This was the fourth time the dwarf had asked that question.

She was kinda getting tired of answering it.

"He is not dead, go back to the others."

"I want his boots if he dies. Remember that girl; they will fetch a good price in the Ostwick market."

Arika sighed, "Stroud."

"Nug get over here," the senior warden said not even bothering to look up from his book, "Now."

The dwarf snorted and returned to the campfire, the other wardens chuckled. Nug gave them all the finger as he sat back down. The shadows of the deep roads closed in around the small party. They could all still feel the darkspawns' presence, just on the edge of their senses. The wardens had given the creatures a bloody nose today.

_It was doubtful they would come looking for trouble anytime soon. _

Arika looked back down at her charge, the young man groaned.

She shook her head, this was no job for a proper Nevaran Reaver, she had killed dragons before, supped on the blood spurting from beast's severed neck. More recently she had killed darkspawn in the darkest corners of the deep roads, clearing the beasts out of there festering holes to make the world a better place.

_And now…now she had become a nurse maid._

It was intolerable.

Another of her fellow wardens rose and approached her, the reaver gave the woman a curt nod, this was the one that Arika could actually tolerate talking to. She had frizzy orange hair that looked like she had just been struck by a lightning bolt. It was not likely in the deep roads of course, but mages had a way of doing the impossible.

The girl leaned down, touching the boy's forehead.

"How is he?" the Reaver asked.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice my dear?" Nug chortled.

"Just want to know how long I'm gonna have to play 'watch the corpse,' the girl complained.

"The boy is not going to die," Stroud sighed, "He has survived the joining. When he awakens he will be our new brother." The senior warden turned to Arika, his cool eyes bore into her, "It will be your job to see him through the next few months."

Oh joy, the girl thought.

IOI

Stroud's gaze turned to the orange haired mage, "Well Siobhan, will he survive?"

"His fever has dropped," the Ferelden Mage grinned, "He should awaken soon."

"Good," Nug hissed, "I'm getting tired of this place," he turned to Stroud, "I'm surprised you would take in a charity case boss. The boy had better be worth all this."

"We shall see," the Antivan warden replied.

"It was the right thing to do Stroud," a tall warden with dark hair and Grey eyes said from where he kept watch on the main tunnel, "The Maker will surely smile on you for your mercy."

"This was not mercy Brother Nigel," the senior warden replied, "I owed Anders a debt, now I have repaid it. The fact that we have gained a new brother is just another step in are war with the darkspawn. Mercy and the Maker's blessing was never part of the equation."

Nigel nodded, whatever Stroud claimed, it was still a good act, the right act.

Stroud looked up at the last of his scouting group the elven twins had said nothing of their latest acquisition, which was unusual. Normally Veryan and Arthian could not help but offer their opinions.

"What do you think my friends," Stroud asked the two elves, "Do you think I have made a mistake?"

"Not our place to say," the elves said in unison, they were both olive skinned with long dark brown hair. To be honest, Stroud could still not tell them apart. Both were skilled fighters though, so that was all that mattered.

"Ah they're just pissed that the boy survived the joining," Nug laughed, "I bet them each a sovereign, and they lost."

"I thought you were hoping he would die?" Arika asked from where she was standing.

"I bet that he would survive the joining," the dwarf clarified, "Now that he has and I have my coin, he can die if he wants, as I said his boots will fetch a fine price."

"Screw you Nug," the elves said in unison.

"Only if you're good boys," the dwarf snickered.

"How about a little decency," Siobhan complained, "You did not see the rest of us contemplating your deaths after your joining."

"Death happens down here mage," Arika shrugged, "The deep roads kills all but the strong."

"Well said Reaver," Nug saluted her.

"Drop dead Nug," Arika hissed.

The dwarf laughed.

IOI

At that moment the unconscious boy coughed, he groaned and tried to sit up.

Siobhan smiled.

"Easy," the mage said placing a hand on the boy's broad shoulders, "Deep breaths, the disorientation will pass soon."

The boy looked up at Arika, she held it evenly. He was attractive, for a lowlander, dark hair, blue eyes and muscular in the way of all farm boys. His friends had said he was a great warrior.

_They would see about that._

"Can you hear me?" Siobhan asked.

The boy nodded.

_Finally,_ Arika thought, _it was about time_, she looked over at the senior warden.

"Hey Stroud," she sang out, "Your charity case is awake!"

IOI

He had been drowning in darkness.

That was how it had felt anyway, the shadows had been closing in, the cold dampness of the deep roads had leeched away all of his strength. He could feel the taint in his blood, the blight clawing at his heart like some kind of hungry predator, and below that had been the song. It…it had been so beautiful, beautiful but terrible. The boy had feared he would go mad. That it would make him claw out his own eyes and leave him suffering in shadows until death finally took him.

That had not happened. He had survived…somehow.

The last thing he remembered clearly was Anders and Garrett handing him over to these people, and now…now…

Now he was somewhere else.

He looked up into the faces of two women; the first had a kind plain face with green eyes and frizzy orange hair. The second…

The second was something more.

Her gaze was as cold as ice, she had foxlike features with clear blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, at least he thought it was blonde, it was hard to say in the shadows of this place. Her chin was decorated with a strange swirling patterned tattoo.

He did not recognize the markings, she was clearly no chasind, and he could not place her strange accent.

Both women wore the same blue and silver gambesons. Only the blonde had armor over hers, the red head had a staff strapped to her back.

She was a mage then, the boy thought, wonderful. He might not have been born with the same gifts as Garrett and Bethany, but he could still sense magic.

The one gift his father had **given** him.

"How are you feeling Charity?" the blonde said coolly.

"Fine," he coughed.

_Wait? What had she called him?_

"That… that is not my name," he croaked. He tried to sit up, dizziness put him right back on his ass.

"Easy," the mage cautioned.

The blonde snorted.

"You're Charity until you prove yourself otherwise Charity," she continued, "We Grey Wardens do not usually make it a habit of picking up strays in the deep roads."

"I'm not a stray," the boy said hotly.

"We'll see," Arika snorted.

"Ignore her," Siobhan said glaring at her fellow warden, reavers have no sense of tact or compassion."

_The girl was a reaver_, the boy thought; _he did not know that there were female reavers._

"I'm tougher than I look," he warned her.

"As I said…we will see," Arika snorted.

"Arika be civil," a tall Antivan said joining them; he had short black hair and mutton chop style mustache.

"Greetings lad," the Antivan said with a slight bow, "I'm Stroud senior warden of this scouting group, and your new commanding officer."

"Ser," the boy said quietly bowing his head.

"We don't stand on ceremony here," the Antivan said, "You may address me as senior warden or simply Stroud."

The boy nodded.

"I'm Siobhan," the red head said with a warm smile. "You have already met Arika."

Arika ignored the boy's nod, she went to the fire, he was out of danger. Now she wanted to get some rest. If she was going to be saddled with him for the next few months she wanted to enjoy her last few hours of peace and freedom.

Siobhan helped him to his feet, he was still rather dizzy, she steadied him the best she could.

"Here," the mage said holding out a water skin, the boy drank deeply.

"Easy," she cautioned, "your body has had a terrible shock."

His stomach cramped slightly, but he managed to keep the water down.

Siobhan led him back to the fire. He sat down next to the two elves.

"This is Veryan and Arthian," she informed him, "We just call them the twins."

"Hi Charity," the two elves said greeting him.

The boy's eyes narrowed, he was already getting tired of the whole 'charity thing.'

"The tall one over on watch is Brother Nigel." The mage continued.

The brother nodded.

"He is a priest?" the boy asked.

"He was training to be a Templar before the Blight; he joined the wardens to help protect Thedas."

"Then the Blight ended," a bald headed dwarf with a scraggly beard snorted. He had a strange tattoo on his left cheek, "He joined for nothing."

"I do the Maker's work," Nigel responded.

"Sure you do," the dwarf smirked.

Siobhan frowned.

"This is Kilir." She informed their newest recruit.

"Don't call me that," the dwarf told her, "My name is Nug."

"Nug?" the boy asked.

"As in crazy as," the dwarf said giving him a saucy grin, "You got a problem with that Charity?"

Anger flickered in the boy's eyes, but he pushed it back. He was in no shape to fight anyone, much less a Grey Warden.

_There would be another time._

"Pleased to meet you all," the boy grumbled.

Siobhan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it personal, no one liked me much when I joined at first either."

"I can take care of myself," he snorted irritably. He shrugged off her hand.

Siobhan's face fell slightly.

"My apologies," she said in a hurt voice.

He cursed under his breath, lovely, his first day as a Grey Warden and he was already alienating the one person who was treating him with respect.

_He was being a prick…__**again.**_

"No, I am sorry," he said, "I'm still…this is a lot to take in. I thought I was dying."

"You were," the mage reminded him, "The taint is still a part of you, we can't help that. But the joining will give you a chance to avenge yourself on the darkspawn who did this.

The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. Yes…he would enjoy taking out his anger on the tainted creatures.

"We have stew if you are hungry," the mage offered.

The boy shook his head.

"Enjoy not being hungry Charity," Nug laughed, "Once your stomach settles you will never not be hungry again."

The boy arched his eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean?

"The boy will learn his place in time Nug," Stroud cautioned, "give him time."

The dwarf shrugged no dust off his stone.

The boy rubbed his broad shoulders. He felt both hot and cold all at once. And…he missed his friends Aveline, Isabela, Varric, and Merrill…Maker how he missed her. What would she say when Garrett told her about this? Would she mourn?

_Would she cry?_

He was surprised that he missed Garrett as well, he had complained daily over the last year about not being able to get away from his brother…now he had, and…

He wished he could tell him that he was alive…that he had survived.

"So what **is** your name?" Siobhan asked him.

"Huh?"

"Your name? Unless you want me to start calling you Charity too," the mage said with a slight laugh.

"Please don't," he begged.

The mage smiled, she was just teasing, he seemed to understand that.

"Carver," the boy told her, "My name is Carver."

"Pleased to meet you Carver," Siobhan grinned, "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

IOI

Arika settled down into her bed roll. The Reaver found herself watching the new boy, watching this Carver.

Most charity cases did not survive their first five months as a warden. She probably should not get overly curious.

Still…she found herself watching him.

She had seen the fire in his eyes when she called him Charity. If this one died it would not be easy. As a reaver she saw that fire as both a challenge and as an invitation.

Carver thought he was tough, he did not know what tough was, at least not yet.

As junior member of the order it would be her job to see to his training.

He would either emerge as a strong new Grey Warden…

Or he would not emerge at all.

That was just the way it was.

For better or worse.


	2. The First Month

**Chapter 1: The First Month**

Carver's first month as a Grey Warden was not the most pleasant of experiences. It took his body almost a full week to recover from the Blight sickness that had nearly killed him, a week that had been spent moving through the deep roads with his fellow wardens. A week he spent unarmed. He had lost his great sword as the wardens had been carrying him to their campsite in the deep roads, so now weaponless he had to rely on Arika for protection.

The blonde reaver was not pleased with that.

When they finally did emerge from the deep roads, Carver fell to the ground and kissed the untainted soil. He had been underground for almost two months, to feel the sun on his face again was beyond wonderful.

Stroud led them to a warden cache within the city of Starkhaven. The guards were not happy with their presence; the city was undergoing great change with the election of their new prince Goran Vael.

Stroud assured the guard captain that they would be leaving soon, once they had retrieved new arms and armor for their newest recruit.

His new armor felt strange, the blue and silver gambeson, the armor plates were heavier than he was used to, he nearly tripped the first time he tried to walk in it.

Nug cackled at that.

Arika walked around him, regarding him the way a hound master would his prized mabari bitch.

"You look better Charity," she nodded, "Now it is my job to make you worthy of wearing that armor."

Carver said nothing; the others were still treating him like a charity case.

He hated that.

His first attempt to prove that he was worthy of being a warden failed badly, Brother Nigel had been questioning about his marshal training. Carver told him about his Father, how Malcolm Hawke had served in the Crimson Oars when he was young. Carver himself had served in the Ferelden army; he had joined shortly after turning eighteen.

He had fought at the battle of Ostagar.

In hind sight, he should not have mentioned that.

Stroud was indifferent, but Nug, Nigel, and the twins looked at him like he was a criminal. The fact that he had survived Ostagar meant one of two things, either he was a deserter or he had been one of the ones who had betrayed their warden brothers and abandoned them to die on the battle field.

Either possibility was a void worthy trespass in the eyes of his fellow wardens.

The only two he had on his side were Siobhan and Arika, both had joined the order after the Blight had ended.

Siobhan recognized that Carver had been just a soldier, he could no more have influenced Teyrn Loghain's decision to betray the wardens then he could have stopped the sun from setting.

Arika did not care; her duty was to turn him from a charity case into a Grey Warden.

She intended to do just that.

IOI

Every other day for the first month of his service began the same way.

Arika would wake him by putting a boot in his side.

"Wake up Charity," the reaver would growl, "You and I are going on a run."

And so they did a five mile sprint every morning just before the crack of dawn. Carver would groan stagger out of his bed roll and follow Arika the best her could.

The reaver fully expected him to fail, to be left gasping for breath somewhere in the woods.

Carver was determined to prove her wrong.

It did not matter, over sand, through the trees, or even over rocks Arika led the way. She was determined to build up his warden stamina.

It just made Carver hate the blonde even more.

After their run they would return to camp. The others would be preparing breakfast, or planning the patrol route for that day.

Arika would draw her sword, a curved Tevinter Imperial edge, she stood before Carver, who during that first week, had been on his knees and gasping for breath.

When he was a boy he had thought his Father's training regimen was hard.

Malcolm Hawke's training did not hold a candle to Arika's.

"On your feet Charity," the reaver said coldly, "It is time for sword practice."

Carver's eyes widened, he couldn't catch his breath, how was he supposed to fight!?

"I…I can barely stand…I'm not ready."

The reaver cuffed the back of his head.

"Do you think the darkspawn will wait for you to be ready? Do you think an archdemon will? I said on your feet Charity! You have sword training…NOW!"

Carver cursed under his breath and stood. He pulled his new great sword. It was a beautiful weapon, dwarven made, and finely crafted.

Carver assumed a fighting crouch.

Arika nodded, she was pleased that he did not whine. That did not mean that she would go easy on him however.

Arika did not believe in going easy on anyone!

Those first few weeks had been torture. Arika had beaten him like a lame dog. Despite the changes to his body by the joining, he still felt like an ordinary man. She would leave him bruised and bloody after their duels. Siobhan would come and clean his injuries.

Stroud said nothing; he did not even look up from his book.

_He was content to let Carver suffer._

To his credit, Carver did not back down. He did not whine or beg. He would bitch later of course, but he always would come back for more.

He would show the arrogant blonde woman his quality. She would see the mettle of Malcolm Hawke's youngest son.

He complained sure, but he would not quit. He was determined to prove Arika wrong; he belonged in the Grey Wardens, no matter what some arrogant reaver girl said,

He intended to prove himself.

She would not stop him.

IOI

"She is being too hard on him," Siobhan whispered to Nigel.

They watched as Carver and Arika sparred, both warriors were breathing hard, their faces dripping with sweat.

Neither would back down, both were too stubborn to admit defeat.

Siobhan shook her head; she did not see the value in this.

"He needs to learn," the former brother shrugged, "Stroud may not have been that hard on her during her training, but if it helps him survive he will thank her for it one day."

The mage frowned, Nigel did not see the bruises and the cuts, he did not see the gash that Arika left in Carver's side the other day.

Pain meant nothing to a reaver; she did not understand what it meant to others.

"Why are you all so mean to him?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Carver."

"We mean no disrespect," Nigel said.

"Bullshit," the mage replied, "You and the others have been riding Carver ever since you found out he served at Ostagar. Why? It's not like he had anything to do with how the Blight ended."

Nigel shifted his feet uncomfortably. He did not see himself as a man who held grudges, he considered Siobhan a friend, even though she was a mage.

He owed her an honest answer, even if she was a mage.

"We have a reason to be angry," the brother finally responded, "The Fereldans stole the Blight from us."

Siobhan gave him a confused look.

"The wardens have spent the last four hundred years preparing for the Blight. Readying ourselves to fight. It is our place in the Maker's world, to stand against the darkspawn, to find and defeat the Archdemon."

The brother's eyes turned cold, his manner deadly.

"Teyrn Loghain stole that from us, he blocked us from doing our duty, innocent people suffered because of it. Many of us watched and waited for the Archdemon Urthemiel to finish killing Ferelden, so that we could face the beast and serve our purpose, so that we could die saving the world we have sworn to protect."

"That isn't Carver's fault Nigel," the mage reminded him, "He wasn't some officer, he was a soldier, he went where is commanders ordered him to, and it is not like he hasn't lost anything. His sister was killed as they fled the Blight."

"Then he should understand why we are angry, had we been permitted to do our duty…"

"The wardens did do our duty," Siobhan reminded him, "the Blight is over, that Dalish girl and Maric's son slew Urthemiel. The world knows us as heroes again. Why can't you and the other accept that?"

"We had a destiny," Nigel hissed, "We should have died fighting, I took an oath to die fighting the darkspawn!"

"So this is about your place in the Maker's world," Siobhan sniffed, "You wanted to play hero?"

"It isn't that way at all, I…"

Whatever Nigel," the girl said stopping him right there.

Arika slashed Carver's side, not enough to do serious damage, but enough to draw blood.

"Excuse me," the mage said going to tend to him.

IOI

"Are you all right?" Siobhan asked him.

"Just heal me," Carver hissed glaring at Arika, "I'm not done yet."

"But I am," Arika informed him, she wiped the blood from her blade, despite being out of breath and tired, the reaver was smiling.

"Not bad Charity," the reaver complimented him, "You're getting stronger, you aren't warden quality yet, but I'll see you there soon enough."

Carver sheathed his own sword, he almost fell to his knees, but Siobhan held him up.

"Don't coddle him," Arika told her, "He is a warrior, treat him as such."

The Reaver left then, to go and clean herself up.

Siobhan was surprised; she assumed that Arika was doing this because she felt robbed, like the others did.

It seemed that she had been wrong.

IOI

Despite the pain and exhaustion he was feeling Carver could not help but feel slightly warmed by Arika's praise.

She was a cruel ball-breaking bitch, but it seemed that she was capable of giving credit where credit was due.

He was earning her respect, himself, on his own, and it had nothing to do with who his brother or father was.

He took solace in that.

IOI

By month's end he was awake and waiting when she came to get him for their morning runs. She nodded and told him to follow.

He had even taken to wearing part of his armor, to make these little jaunts more taxing.

Arika seemed to approve of that.

When they returned to camp, their duels took place less frequently; they kept their combat light with fewer injuries. Carver had even started to surprise her a little, he had a keen mind and wasn't above fighting dirty if it gave him an edge.

Arika was pleased with his progress.

She went over to the cook fire, scooping up a bowl of porridge for herself.

"Is he a warden?" Stroud asked looking up from his breakfast.

"He is getting there," she shrugged sitting down to eat.

Stroud nodded, he was pleased.

It seemed that Anders had not lied to him after all.

That was good.

IOI

One morning Arika did not come for him, curious Carver went in search of his trainer.

He found her exercising; she faced a tall boulder, shadowboxing to the first rays of the morning sun. Nug and the twins sat back watching her.

He walked over to them.

"No run this morning?" he asked.

"Thought you could use the rest," she offered, she was breathing hard throwing punches and kicks at invisible enemies.

He nodded, he did not expect he to go easy on him, and she did not. If she thought him worthy of a bit of rest he must be.

"Would you like someone to spar with you?" he asked her.

The Reaver laughed.

"Still want me to kick your ass Charity?" she laughed.

Carver chuckled, "I seem to remember I put you on your ass two days ago."

"I slipped," the Reaver sniffed.

"Perhaps," Carver said with a shrug.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked him.

"I suppose it is."

The reaver grinned.

"Okay Charity, she said peeling off her gauntlets and breast plate. He was just in his tunic and trousers so he had no armor to remove.

He entered a fighting crouch.

IOI

"Uh oh," Nug cackled.

"You think we should tell him?" one of the twins asked.

"About how Arika spars?" the other added.

"He'll learn soon enough," the dwarf snickered, "A sovereign says she knocks him out in the first two minutes?"

"Deal," the elves said in unison.

Nug nodded.

Easy money.

IOI

Carver and Arika circled each other, he knew how good she was with a sword but fists were something different. He was bigger and stronger than she was.

He did not want to hurt her; despite the torment she had put him through the past few weeks.

_She was still a woman after all._

Arika attacked.

Her blows were well placed, she struck full force, not pulling a single punch, one glancing blow snapped Carver's head back.

"What in Andraste's name is that?" he shouted.

"You wanted to spar," she grinned.

She attacked again.

He might be bigger, but she was faster and far more sly. He blocked and struck back, she flowed around his attacks, showing far more grace then he suspected. She cuffed the back of his head as she retreated out of range.

"Not going to win with those weak love-taps Charity," she snorted, "If you don't fight to win what is the point?"

Behind them Nug and the twins were now jeering at him.

Carver felt his temper flare.

He attacked this time, again she evaded. Arika seemed to be taunting him, each blow was designed to annoy and test him.

The audience was not helping either.

He got in close trying to pin her arms, Arika head-butted him. Stars exploded before Carver's vision.

"Come on Charity," the reaver taunted, "Stop trying to him me, and just hit me!"

Carver ducked the cuff to the back of his head. He back handed the reaver full force. She spun to the ground as she fell.

Carver heard one of the twins gasp.

IOI

Nug was shocked.

No one knocked Arika down when she sparred, the reaver left her opponent unconscious that was her way.

Yet new boy did it!

Interesting.

IOI

"Are you all right?" Carver asked, offering her a hand up.

Arika spat blood; she looked up him, a hungry predatory look in her eyes.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Charity," she laughed.

She ignored his hand, but let him get in close.

The last thing Carver saw before he was knocked into unconsciousness was the reaver's fist.

Right before it struck his jaw.


	3. The Second Month

**Chapter 2: The Second Month**

It was during his second month as a Grey Warden that Carver first tasted battle as a member of the order.

Surprisingly, it was not against the darkspawn.

Their patrol had been moving down the Minanter River. Stroud had heard rumors about a bandit operating in the area, a bandit that always hit his target in the right eye with an arrow. This bandit had been raiding passing nobles along the river for months, taking whatever coin and jewelry they carried, A bandit that had the nobles of the Free Marches in such an uproar that they had hired a full team of bounty hunters to deal with him.

In their last encounter with him, the bandit had killed three and sent their heads back to the city that they had come from.

These bounty hunters had not been amateurs, they had been skilled hunters. A common bandit should never have been able to touch them.

Stroud was impressed.

His contacts had given him the name of a small fishing village that was said to shelter the bandit. They had also said that the bandit was currently lying low, so it was possible that they might just catch up with him there.

Stroud was determined to meet this man; he wanted to test him for recruitment.

"You would take a common bandit?" Carver had asked, "You would make him a warden?"

"The wardens take anyone who is willing to join Charity," Arika informed him, "If this guy is as good as everyone claims; his skills are wasted on common thievery.

"Yeah," Nug chuckled, "his skills should be wasted on killing darkspawn, ain't that right boss?"

The senior warden frowned, sadly he saw no flaw in the dwarf's logic, and his attitude was not in question.

"I would not put it quite that way, but…yes," Stroud agreed.

Carver shook his head, when he had heard the tales of wardens in the past, the tales of Lyna, the legendary Hero of Ferelden, he never thought of the wardens recruiting killers and thieves.

Of course was he not a thief to? He had spent a year working as a smuggler. The city guard in Kirkwall could have technically hanged him and Garrett for what they had done in Athenril's employ.

Plus the wardens had recruited Anders.

If that did not show their willingness to recruit anyone, he did not know what did.

IOI

They arrived in the fishing village by midday; a cold breeze blew off the water, chasing the fishermen to their boats or campfires.

Carver was not sure if village was the right word for this place. It was mostly a series of huts with cook fires built outside. The only building that had any kind of stone was the local tavern, a two story structure that might have been a warehouse at some point.

The people here were dirty and hunched over; they looked at the wardens with curious eyes, bordering on hostility.

Carver could not say that he blamed them. Heavily armed people usually meant trouble, no matter where you went.

Stroud took the twins with him and headed to the tavern leaving the others outside to wait.

Nug took one look around him and snorted.

"Great Ancestors, what a dump," the dwarf said, "Never thought I would find a place that made me miss Dust Town."

Siobhan nodded in agreement, she could not believe that people lived like this.

"The Maker has surely forgotten this place," Nigel said with a shake of his head

"It isn't so bad," Arika said wistfully, "I grew up in a place like this, not a fishing village mind you, reavers don't fish, we fight."

"Are you from the Free Marches originally?" Carver asked.

"No, up north, Nevarra, up in the mountains where it snows almost all the time, only Reavers and dragons live up that far." Arika smiled at the memory.

Carver tried to imagine Arika in a place like this, living in a hut surrounded by livestock.

He just could not see it.

"I miss the snow and the mountains," she said with a slight frown, "It wasn't much, but it was home."

"Have you ever thought of going back, to visit?" Carver asked.

The Reaver's eyes turned cold.

"My village is not there anymore Charity," she said angrily, "And even if it was, I would not be welcomed there."

Carver winced.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for what it is worth I know how you feel, my home village was destroyed by the darkspawn during the Blight."

"Was it like this?" she asked motioning to the village around them.

"No," Carver said with slight smile, "Lothering was a trade village built on the old Imperial Highway. Chasind barbarians, merchants, priests, they all passed through Lothering at one time or another. With so many strangers, it was easy for my brother and sister to hide. We had a small farm there. We fled to Kirkwall because we didn't have any choice. We were nothing in that place, just another family of dirty refugees, and all because of the darkspawn."

"Were you close with them, your brother and sister I mean?" Arika sounded generally curious.

Carver felt old anger well up in his chest.

"My brother and I have never got along; it always seemed that no matter what I did, he could do better. My sister…Bethany…she…she died, an ogre it…"

He could not finish that sentence. Bethany's face came to mind, and that horrible moment when the ogre picked her up and…

Siobhan walked up to him, she placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Carver," she said with tears in her eyes.

Arika rolled her eyes, the mage cried far too easily. She never needed anyone's sympathy herself.

Still she knew how it hurt to lose a sibling, or two in her case.

"I'm sorry about your sister," the reaver said, "I had four older brothers myself, two are now dead, and the others would not talk to me even if I wanted them to."

They all gave the reaver a surprised look, the pain in voice was something she did not share often.

Carver was surprised to hear actual emotion in Arika's voice, he had a hard time seeing her being someone's daughter, much less someone's little sister.

Perhaps that was why she had pushed him so hard; perhaps she had sensed that they were similar.

Perhaps they had more in common than either realized.

"Is that why you were in the deep roads new boy?" Nug asked him, "Trying to take the fight to the spawn on their territory?"

Carver had to think on the answer to that question. Why had he wanted to go into the deep roads? To help his family sure, but also to prove himself, he wanted to show the world he was more than Garrett Hawke's little brother.

He also had wanted to avenge Bethany. The soulless bastards had taken his sister away from them. Bethany had never hurt a fly, yet she had lived in fear her whole life because of her magic.

It wasn't right, or fair.

"Does it matter why I went there Nug?" he asked the dwarf, "I went, I got tainted, and now I'm here. I'm a warden now, whatever reasons I had to be there don't matter now."

"Right you are Charity," Arika said with a curt nod.

Carver shook his head, one day he was going to get Arika to call him by his real name.

It was not the loftiest of goals, but it was a goal.

IOI

Stroud came back and led the others to the tavern. It was for the best, the people of the village kept giving them the evil.

Carver settled into his chair, the people here made the ones that gathered at the Hanged Man look almost saint-like.

Arika ordered herself a tall ale, throwing down a silver on the table.

Carver was tempted to order one himself, but he had no money right now.

"Here," Siobhan said offering him a coin.

"No thanks," he said, "I don't need charity."

He winced; he had had enough of that from the wardens already.

"It isn't charity," the mage clarified, "We will be returning to Ansburg next month. You will have at a partial stipend waiting for you by now. You can pay me back then."

Carver's eyes widened, "We get paid?"

Nug laughed.

"You think we did all this for free new boy," the dwarf snickered, "it may be a calling, but even wardens have to eat."

"We also take coin off any raiders or bandits that we kill," One of the twins said.

"It isn't like they need it," the other added.

Carver shrugged, it wasn't that much different from what his brother and friends did in Kirkwall.

Of course considering who they were looking for, it might not be a good idea to advertise that fact.

Once they had all settled, Stroud told them what he had learned about their quarry.

The bandit they were after was actually a woman, an elven woman to be exact.

That perked the twins up.

"Is she cute?" one asked.

"Is she available?" the other asked.

Nug rolled his eyes.

"She had a gang," Stroud told them, "but they were all killed recently. She was born here apparently, that is why the village protects her."

"Does she know we mean here no harm?" Nigel asked.

"I sent word that she should meet us here," Stroud informed them, "If she accepts, we should see her soon."

"If she is as good as we have heard, then we could use her." Arika said taking a deep pull of her ale.

"But the question is why do I need you?" a musical voice said behind them.

The speaker sat near the fire, her features covered by a full hood and cloak.

Stroud rose, he bowed in welcome.

"Greetings good woman," he said, "I am…"

"I know who you are," the elf responded, "I'm not interested in joining your order."

"Indeed," Stroud said, he sounded surprised.

"I'm putting together a new gang and striking out on my own again. I have no desire to spend my life crawling through the deep roads killing darkspawn."

"Many nobles in the Free Marches want you dead miss," Stroud informed her, "The wardens could keep you safe, give you a new life."

"I like my life the way it is thank you," the elf said, they could just make out a white teeth shining beneath the hood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have…SHIT!"

The elf was on her feet, her bow drawn, an arrow nocked and ready.

Stroud glanced around them.

Apparently he was not the only one his contacts had told about this place.

He counted at least twenty heavily armed men and women. Their blades and bows pointed at the elven archer.

The senior warden shook his head; he needed to find better contacts.

He rose, the other wardens joined him.

"This woman is under the protection of the Grey Wardens," he informed the hunters, "You are ordered to disperse."

"We have no quarrel with you warden, leave; this knife-eared bitch belongs to us."

All the wardens tensed, many could already smell the blood in the air,

"I don't think they are going to play nice Stroud," Nigel said grimly.

"Good," Arika said with a smirk. She had been itching for a good fight for weeks.

Carver drew his great sword, all the other wardens followed suit, the elf tilted her head with surprise.

She had not expected this.

"You have to the count of three to leave wardens," the lead hunter said, "One…two…"

Arika dashed forward.

She took off the man's head with her imperial edge.

The hunters all gasped, they could not believe the girl had just done that!

"Three," the Reaver said coldly.

The wardens did not give the hunters time to recover from the shock.

They attacked.

What followed was not a battle, it was a slaughter.

The wardens were outnumbered…almost two to one.

The hunters should have brought more men.

IOI

The battle did not last five minutes.

When it was over Stroud ordered the wardens to search the bodies, he hoped to find out which of his contacts had tipped the hunters off.

He wanted to deal with that quickly.

Whatever coin the men possessed now belonged to the wardens.

Carver came away with two sovereigns. HE gave Siobhan her silver back.

Arika was covered in blood, it had been a long time since the Reaver had been able to let go, to let the frenzy take her.

She had missed it.

Stroud approached the elven archer; she gave him a strange look.

"I did not plan this if that is what you fear," he assured her.

The elf did not answer; she was trying to decide if she believed him.

Finally she nodded.

"We are leaving, you are welcome to come with it," Stroud offered her.

"It would be nice to fight with those who actually will watch my back," she said thoughtfully, "I shall accompany you back to your base warden. WE shall see if I am worthy of joining you."

"Splendid," Stroud said with a smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Stroud of the Grey Wardens."

The elf finally removed her hood.

Carver heard one of the twins gasp, the other just said "yum."

She was quite beautiful, pale porcelain skin, with fine almond shaped eyes, and raven black hair that fell to the small of her back. Her eyes were the color of fine copper, and tinged with danger. She did not wear her leather armor, so much as she seemed to be poured into it, her slim muscular frame spoke of many dangers that she had survived with her own cunning and wits.

She gave the senior warden a slight bow.

"Greeting Stroud of the Grey Wardens, " she said, "Here I am known as the black arrow, but you shall call me Lindariel, and…I am at your service."

"I bid you welcome Lindariel," Stroud said with a hint of a smile, "Welcome…to the Grey Wardens."


	4. The Third Month

**Chapter 4: The Third Month**

It took the wardens almost another month to reach the warden base at Ansburg. It was during this time that Carver was expected to begin Lindariel's or Lin as she preferred to be called, training.

As junior member of the order that was his purpose. Of course he was still a fairly raw recruit himself so Arika aided him in this endeavor, with Nug helping them where they needed him to. The dwarf was a skilled rogue, and the talents that he possessed would be useful to their newest elven sister.

As had been done with him, Carver raised Lin every other morning for a run, Arika joined him, and they led her through the countryside around the warden camp.

Carver could not help be impressed, the elf was tough she kept up with them with no complaint, stopping to rest only briefly to catch her breath.

"Come along recruit," Arika said coolly, "If Charity and I can keep up this pace so can you."

The elf would only nod, rise, and continue on.

Later, when they returned to camp, Lin sought out Carver. She was curious about something.

"Tell me shem," she said softly, "why do the others call you Charity?"

Carver sighed, it seemed that he had picked up many nicknames in the past three months, Arika and the Twins still referred to him as Charity. Nug referred to him simply as the new boy. Stroud and Siobhan used their names; he apparently had no time for nicknames. Brother Nigel ignored Carver for the most part, Siobhan advised Carver to just give the brother time, and he would come around eventually.

Carver told Lin the circumstances of him joining the wardens. How he and his brother had gone on a deep roads expedition and how he had been infected by the darkspawn taint. How Anders had led them to the wardens, and how Carver had to join to save his life.

The elf listened thoughtfully; Carver feared that she would see him as a Charity case too. He had no desire to be looked down on by a new recruit.

"I saw you fight in my village shem," Lin shrugged, "Whatever the circumstances of your joining the order, it is clear why you are here. You are a skilled warrior and worthy of respect."

He was surprised to hear the elf speak that way. The praise was unexpected; normally it was Garrett Hawke who was received such praise. Carver was always overlooked. He realized in that moment that perhaps his joining the wardens was a good thing. That it would allow him to finally find his own path, a path that led out of his brother's shadow.

"Thank you," he told the elf.

"I'm merely stating a fact," the elf replied, "You're still just another shem though. So don't expect me to call you anything else."

In spite of himself Carver chuckled.

He thought he could live with that.

IOI

When they finally reached the warden base at Ansburg, Carver could not help but be impressed. The village itself did not hold a candle to the ancient fortress that gave it its name. For centuries the wardens had lived here, protecting the Free Marches from the threat of the Blights. Build by the dwarves long ago, the warden keep was said to be the most secure place in the Free Marches.

Carver was grateful to see the place. According to Stroud, it was here that they could not only get a hot meal but a soft bed and a warm bath.

After almost three months of sleeping in a bed roll it would be good to have a strong roof over their heads.

Of course before they could relax, one piece of business needed to be tended to, something that would not wait any longer.

The matter of Lindariel's joining.

That night after sunset, Stroud led Lindariel, Arika and Carver to the lowest point of the fortress. It was here that an old dwarven barrier door had been built…

…A door leading to the deep roads.

While the mages prepared for the joining itself, the three wardens and their recruit journey into that dark place. The elf needed to collect a vial of darkspawn blood for her joining.

That mission did not take very long.

A small raiding party of darkspawn sensed their approach and tried to attack. This was the first time since he had been tainted that Carver had to face the beasts.

Seeing them again, not to mention sensing their corruption in his blood enraged the young warrior.

Carver and Arika attacked the darkspawn viciously. Stroud covered Lin while she fired arrow after arrow into the attacking monsters.

By the time the battle was over they were all covered in the darkspawn blood and filth. Lin collected the blood from a hurlock she had slain.

The task completed the wardens returned to the fortress, sealing the barrier door behind them.

They were given time to clean themselves up, but were told to report to the chapel at midnight.

Lin's joining would take place then.

Carver felt a twinge of fear and excitement; he had no memory of his own joining. He had been so sick with the taint; those memories had been lost in fever dreams.

He knew that the wardens kept their joining ritual a secret out of necessity.

The fact that he was now worthy of that secret pleased him.

That pleasure ended during the joining itself. It was there that Carver fully realized what had been done to him, and the price he had paid for surviving the taint.

He stood in horror and watched as Lin drank the blood of the hurlock she had killed, blood that had been mixed with lyrium and a drop of blood from a slain Archdemon.

Lin survived the joining. Carver carried the dark-haired elf out of the chapel. He would stand watch over her tonight, to make sure that the nightmares were not too much for her.

If they were, he might have to slay her.

Stroud doubted that he would need to, but it was considered a mercy that all recruits received.

So Carver had watched her. Several times during the night Lin had woken up screaming her copper colored eyes had gone milky white, her skin as pale as any darkspawn's.

Arika kept him company for a while at least. Carver was grateful for her presence. Finally, about two in the morning the elf settled down, her breathing became regular and even, and a bit of color returned to her cheeks.

She had survived the joining, in the morning; she would be a full Grey Warden.

Carver tried to go to bed afterward, but his mind refused to rest. Too many wild thoughts about the joining and the taint that swarmed and multiplied in his veins, finally he could not stand it, he had to get up.

He…he needed a drink.

IOI

There was a small tavern just outside the fortress itself. It was known as The Warden's Rest and was open all day and all night. Wardens had unusual habits it seemed, between the nightmares and their voracious appetites, the owners of the Rest decided to cater to them at all hours of the day.

There were no less than five wardens there when he arrived. Most were eating, drinking or playing cards.

Carver was surprised to see Arika sitting by herself in a corner. A full bottle of liquor sat before her.

He decided to approach his fellow warden.

She gave him the same cold look she had given him that first day he had awoken. He was intimidated sure, but refused to back down.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

The reaver sighed, she was not really looking for company, but she had to give him credit. It took balls to walk up to her like this.

"You fight like a warden," she said quietly, "Perhaps we should see if you can drink like one."

Carver took that as a challenge.

"I'll drink anything you put in front of me Arika," he said bravely.

The girl chuckled.

"And that Charity," she laughed, "Are what they call famous last words."

She thumped down a second glass in front of him, pouring him a tumbler of amber colored liquid.

"It is called dragon's piss," she snorted, "Not the best stuff, but it will put you on your ass if you let it."

Carver took the drink and downed it with one gulp. The liquid burned like fire down his throat. He fought hard to breathe, trying even harder not to vomit.

The reaver laughed.

"As I said, it isn't the best stuff," she said refilling his glass, "but it does the trick."

He took it with a nod; he noticed something though as she handed it to him, on her left arm was a branded mark. He had never seen it before, and did not recognize the symbol. He knew it was not wise to pry, but the booze lowered his inhibitions and made him curious.

"What does that mark mean?" he said pointing to it.

Arika frowned; she looked at her forearm and pulled down her sleeve hiding it.

"I don't think you would understand Charity," she grumbled.

"Try me," he said pushing forward, after all he had come this far.

The reaver sighed. She knew that he was tough. They had fought enough times that she had come to have at least a small amount of respect for him. If Nug or the twins had asked she would have either ignored them, or given them a bloody nose.

But Carver she would speak to him, no matter how painful it was…

She was a reaver after all, they thrived on pain.

"That mark means that I'm a traitor Charity," she said gulping down her drink, "It means that if I ever try and rejoin another Nevarran Reaver clan, they will be expected to kill me on sight. It means that I am both an exile, and that I am dead."

Carver grimaced, "What did you do to deserve something like that?"

"Murder," she said matter of factly, "and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

The look he gave her was one of complete shock; once again, she realized that she needed to explain.

"I was born in the mountains of Nevarra," she began, "My village and clan was everything to me. It is a hard life up there, but we have our families and we stick together to survive."

Carver nodded, he followed so far.

"The Reaver clans and the dragon hunting clans do not get along very well. They see us as savages and we see them as cowards. We keep our distance from each other usually.

Arika sighed, her heart pounded painfully, she…she had never spoken the next part, not even to Stroud, but maybe the booze made her more chatty than usual.

"One day, a group of people came to my village. Blood mages from the lowlands, they were looking to capture a dragon for their rituals, but the dragon hunters had already said no. These mages…they decided to force the issue. They promised are high elder gold and power in exchange for my clan's help. Our elder promised to help them persuade one of the hunting clans to aid them."

Carver frowned; he saw where this was going.

"My people fell on the Pentaghast clan like a terror. We killed many. The blood mages wanted to make an example of them. I was not there of course, I was one of the youngest and it was my duty to protect our village."

She poured another drink, downed it quick before continuing on.

"I'm not sure how many of the Pentaghasts survived our attack, but enough of them did to rally the rest of the dragon hunters against us. They attacked us, burned our village to the ground. Many of our finest warriors died that day, two of my brothers among them. The dragon hunters wanted to make sure we would never challenge them again. They pursued us, even as we retreated; one of them….one of them killed my Mother as we fled."

Arika's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The blood mages abandoned us to our fate. They did not even pay our elder what they promised. They just fled before they were slaughtered too."

The reaver spat at the memory, the spineless mages, if they were here now she would gut them for their cowardly act.

"We fled into the low lands. The elder was livid! He promised us that we would go to war. We would unify the Reaver clans and take revenge. Then we would all share in the blood mage's reward when they returned to pay him."

The reaver shook her head.

"I lost my temper," she confessed, "I had just lost my home, two brothers, and my mother had died in my arms less than an hour earlier, and here was our high elder, worried only about his reward! I pulled my sword and came up behind him; he was too bust ranting to even notice me!"

She smiled then; it was a cruel evil thing.

"I cut his fool head from his fool body. The rest of my clan was so shocked no one even tried to stop me, not even his bodyguards. I was seized; the remaining elders had me bound while they decided my fate. I should have been executed."

Carver did not blame her. If…if it had been Mother, Garrett, or Bethany he would have done the same. He would not have allowed someone who let someone he loved die go unpunished.

_Perhaps they were not so different, perhaps…they had both been charity cases, he from the taint, she from her people?_

"Did the wardens save you?" Carver asked, "Is that why you joined the order?"

"No," she said, "I found the wardens a few months later. The elders…I…I think some of them agreed with me. We had lost too much, but by our laws I had to be punished. They decided to banish me instead. I'm dead in the eyes of my people now. My Father and remaining brothers are forbidden to even speak my name."

Her eyes turned sad then, Carver was not sure, but he thought he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Before I was sent away, just after I was branded, my Father came to me, he…he was not a doting father, not at all, but I honored him. When they branded my arm I did not make a sound. Before I left…he, he took me in his arms and held me. He…he had not done that since I was a child. He said…he said that my Mother and brothers would watch over me. That we would all meet again in death. He would never speak of me again, but he…he would never forget about me."

Arika sniffled, she wiped angrily at her face.

"I don't know why I told you all that," she spat, "It doesn't change anything!"

"Maybe you told me because you needed to," he said, "maybe…maybe you just needed to tell a friend?"

She looked at him with those hard fox like features of hers. Her gaze seemed to dissect him, finally she sighed.

"Probably just too much Dragon's Piss," she snorted. She rose, staggering from her chair.

He got up and offered to steady he, but she pushed his hand away.

She did not need his help, she did not need anyone.

She left him alone, the bottle still sitting before him.

He did not go after her. He was still trying to digest what he had heard.

He shouldn't have pushed he realized. It was really none of his business what had happened to her.

He poured himself another drink. He would track her down when he got back to the base. He needed to apologize.

He would need a bit more courage for that, courage or booze.

Whatever came first?

IOI

He made his way to her quarters, still not sure what he was going to say, but he…he felt he needed to say something.

He stood before her door, his head still buzzing from the alcohol. He could hear her moving around inside her room.

He took a deep breath, gathered his courage. He probably should have knocked, but if he did he would likely lose his nerve.

He opened the door.

"Arika, I…"

He froze in mid-sentence his eyes widened, his heart pounded in his chest.

_Oh…sweet Maker! __**Oh no!**_

Among the many things that set Ansburg apart from other fortresses in Thedas was the plumbing the dwarves had built into it. In many of the rooms, there were both hot and cold water not to mention private baths.

Arika's room just happened to be one of those rooms.

She rose from the water when she heard the door. She stood there, in all her glory. The towel she had just been about to wrap around herself fell from her hands.

They both stood there…staring at each other.

Carver froze, he…he…**oh Maker.**

Her pale skin glistened in the light of the fire, a vision of female perfection. Her body had some scars of course, but that did not take away from the woman. The water dripping off her gave her body an unearthly shine. She did not even bother to try and cover up, she stood straight and proud. From her shoulders to the small of her back ran an intricate tattoo of a dragon in flight, the tip of the tail stopped just at the curve of her hips.

Her blue eyes held his, they were locked together!

Carver blushed and stuttered, oh Maker, what had he done!

_Say something idiot,_ he thought.

"Ugh…ummm,"

She stepped out of the tub, striding towards him. Her sword sat next to the door.

_I'm dead_, he thought, _she is going to pick up her sword and cut my head off. They'll find what's left of me in the morning, and know that I died the death of a __**total jackass!**_

She stood in the doorway glaring at him, he knew he should look away, but he couldn't. He…he could not even speak, she was…she was mesmerizing.

She did not bother to pick up her sword; she just stood there, her eyes challenging him.

He stood his ground, unsure of what to do.

Arika closed the door, but not before she said one final thing to him.

"Good night…Carver."

The door closed.

He heard the lock click, and the sound of her feet moving away.

His heart pounded in his chest, he, oh Maker, what had he done?!

And more importantly, what would she do tomorrow?

He did not really want to find out.


	5. The Fourth Month

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Month**

"We need a favor Charity."

"Yeah a really, really big favor."

Carver rolled his eyes, Maker save him, he had truly come to dislike the twins.

"You can start by not calling me Charity anymore," He offered.

"Sure," the first one added.

"Whatever you say Char…I mean Carver," the other added.

Carver sighed; well at least it was some progress. They had left Ansburg three weeks ago, resuming their patrol route. Carver was not entirely sure that he was happy about that however. Things had become difficult since the night he had walked in on Arika…

The memory of her standing there came back in full force, her pale skin, the water glistening off her…

He blinked; he needed to stop doing that!

Things were awkward enough around Arika now as it was, and now he had the twins pestering him.

_What a __**lovely**_ _life he was building for himself._

Oh well, at least he could try and help the twins, maybe then they would cease being a pain in his ass.

"What do you need," he asked them with a sigh.

The two elves looked at each other, as if trying to decide how best to answer. Carver walked on beside them. Looking at the road, the fields around them, he would look at anything right now, as long as it wasn't Arika.

She had taken to avoiding him since that night. She slept in when he went on his morning runs with Lin, and left shortly after they did. She had not said ten words to him in the last week accept maybe yes, no, or perhaps, and that was because she had needed to answer him for her duties.

He hated to admit it, but…he was starting to miss her. He… he felt lonely not having the arrogant reaver talking to him.

_How pathetic was that?_

He realized that there was nothing he could do; he just had to deal with it,

Fortunately he had the twins request to keep him occupied.

"We want you to put in a good word for us with Lin," one said.

"Yes, we want her to see what great guys we are," said the other.

"What makes you think Lin will listen to me," Carver asked.

"She likes you, or at least tolerates you."

"And she listens when you talk. We can't even get her to look at us."

"Indeed," one of the brothers said bobbing his head, "We want her to start seeing us for who we are."

"So hopefully," the other added, "We can get into her smalls one day."

Carver rolled his eyes, he had no interest in helping the twins try and seduce Lin. Still he would talk to her, warn her about their interest, if she wished to pursue one, that would be her business, but he seriously did not see the stoic elf woman going for either of them.

"I will talk with her," he said, "But I promise nothing."

"Thanks Carver," they said in unison, "You are the best, a prince among shems."

The warrior rolled his eyes.

Maker save them all.

IOI

"Did they say which one was interested in me?"

Carver shook his head; he tried to keep his eyes down and focused on his ale. Arika had just passed by again, and he did not want her to get the idea he was ogling her.

_Because he wasn't, he was not some drooling lecher after all, besides he liked his head right where it was, and Arika would kill him if she felt that he made any unwanted advances towards her._

And so….the awkwardness continued.

They had come to this small inn shortly before sunset. Stroud had needed to meet with one of his contacts so the other wardens were free for the night.

Nug and the twins played wicked grace with the locals. Carver suspected that the dwarf was cheating but he could not prove it. The twins were playing at being a pair of doe-eyed marks drawing new players into the game. Carver did not bother to get in on the game; he risked his life, never his coin.

Nigel read in the corner, the former brother had been pouring over their maps for days. There had been rumors of darkspawn in the area, Nigel hoped that using the warden maps as well as the local ones he could deduce where the creatures were striking from.

_At least he hoped he could._

Siobhan was currently trying to teach Arika chess. Apparently the mage had been a champion level player in the Ferelden circle. The strategy of the game intrigued the reaver, but she had no patience for it. Her hands would clench into angry fists every time the mage made a good move. Fortunately for Siobhan that was all Arika would do, the last time she had lost her temper after a game with Siobhan, the mage had cast a sleeping spell on her.

The Reaver woke three days later, feeling absolutely stupid.

That left Carver and Lin, the twins had not been wrong when they said they thought that the elven woman trusted him. They still trained together even though she had passed her joining. The two of them traded stories about their various criminal careers, Carver as a smuggler in Kirkwall, and she as a Lady of the Road.

She was apparently the eldest of five children. Her Father had been a fisherman like everyone else in the village. Sadly when things started to go bad the humans blamed the elves for their troubles. A group of human fishermen had burned Lin's Father's boat, and broken his legs. With no way to make a living the family had started to slip into starvation. Lin had to turn to poaching to feed her family, and then when the nobles started hiring people to protect their lands, she had turned to thievery.

"I make no excuses for trying to keep my family alive," the elf had said.

"I understand doing what you have to," Carver confessed, he told her about his time working for Athenril, how he and Garrett paid off their debt to the elf by helping her smuggle.

Lin nodded; she was not the type to pass judgment on anyone.

Siobhan had suggested to Carver that Lin might be attracted to him, she had laughed when he informed her of that. After she asked that he take no offense of course.

There was nothing romantic between them; Lin had no interest in human men. When the twins had heard that, they had gotten more excited than they had before.

Not that Lin was any more interested in them as she was with Carver.

She preferred elven men after all, not elven boys.

"I think they expect you to pick one of them," he informed the archer.

Lin shook her head, "I suppose I should be grateful that they do not expect me to go three to a bed with them."

"I think that there are some things that they are not interested in sharing," Carver shrugged.

The elf rolled her copper-colored eyes.

"They are like those little Orlesian lap-dogs, the ones that ladies carry in their bags, let one out and it immediately tries to hump your leg."

Carver could not completely stifle a laugh. Lin's opinion of the twins made it clear that neither of them had a shot at getting her into bed.

Not that they would cease trying mind you.

His laugh drew the attention of Arika, she looked curiously at him, he blushed and turned away.

Maker…this…this could not go on forever.

"What is wrong?" Lin asked him.

Carver was not sure how to respond to that, he was…embarrassed about that night, plus he did not wish to embarrass Arika either.

No, it was better to remain silent.

"I can't tell you, it is personal, sorry." He said.

"Fair enough," the archer shrugged, "though you should talk to her. Clear the air; your lives might come to depend on each other."

Carver knew that she was right, but…how to begin, how did he talk to Arika now without turning into a stuttering idiot?

Carver had no luck talking with women, he…he had flirted with Merrill but that was it. Most women back home had seen him as a friend, someone who could get them closer to Garrett.

Even in the art of love, his brother's shadow eclipsed him.

He wished he had the words to speak with Arika, but…seriously…

What could he possibly say?

IOI

"Your move Arika," Siobhan said thoughtfully.

The reaver glared at the board, almost as she expected the pieces to surrender under her cold, cruel gaze.

Sadly, her mind was not on the game, it was on one who she should have decapitated back at the base in Ansburg.

Carver…what…what had he been thinking.

She remembered standing there, he…he did not look away, did not divert his gaze, just stared at her.

Had it been anyone else, had it been Nug or the twins she would have happily cut their balls off, but Carver, something in the way he looked at her, it…it was not something she was used to.

She had been shocked yes, shocked and angry, but also…self-conscious? The markings of her clan, the scars of battle she had earned.

She could not help but wonder if he found them disturbing, if he found them unattractive?

She had closed the door that night, and had spent many nights since ignoring him, but no matter what she did, he was there, in her way, and in her thoughts.

This…this was not how a warrior behaved! She had to discover what was wrong and remove it!

She was a Grey Warden; she needed to focus on that.

She moved one of her pieces, and Siobhan scored another checkmate. Arika cursed, she would never get the hang of this game!

It was then that Stroud returned; trailing behind him was a young boy dressed in the clothing of a local farmer. The boy was dirty and out of breath, Stroud bought him a meal before summoning the other wardens to his side.

It was then that he explained the boy's presence, as well as their next destination.

IOI

The boy was from a small farm hold four days ride from here, his name was Rory, he had run all this way, stopping only briefly for sleep and rest.

He had been searching for Grey Wardens, his family needed their help.

Two weeks ago Rory's sister had vanished; his two elder brothers had gone in search of her and encounter a horribly misshapen monster. The creature had wounded the eldest boy, but between the two of them they had managed to kill it. Their father had sent Rory in search of help. He told his youngest son to go quickly and fetch the Grey Wardens, they were needed now.

Rory had left without complaint, taking only a small amount of food, and the evidence needed to convince the wardens of the threat to his family.

Rory had brought the monster's sword as proof of the danger. He plunked it down on the table in front of the wardens.

They all recognized the blade for what it was.

It was a darkspawn sword.

Stroud ordered the wardens to gather their things. They needed to ride with all speed to Rory's family farm.

If the darkspawn had kidnapped the boy's sister they did not have much time.

They had to ride…now.

IOI

Stroud assigned Carver to watch over the boy, he would have complained if not for the hard icy look Stroud had given him.

Carver knew better than to disobey.

Surprisingly the job was not that bad. Rory was a smart lad, and considering Carver's beginnings as a farmer's son in Lothering, it turned out they had a lot in common.

Rory spoke of how strong and skilled his elder brothers were. How Niles, the eldest, had competed in a grand tourney two years ago. The local lord had called his brother a worthy young knight. Rory had spent the next two years training; his parents looked at Niles like he was the greatest of their children.

Rory had no desire to live in his elder brother's shadow.

Of course, he did not expect Carver to understand, being a heroic Grey Warden and all.

Carver chuckled, if Rory only knew.

The wardens rode hard; Stroud did not intend to give the darkspawn time to spread throughout the province.

On the third day they arrived at the farm, the sight that greeted them was…disturbing.

The farm appeared abandoned, the livestock wandered outside their pens, and the door to the house and barn creaked open in the breeze.

Carver shivered, he felt a cold stirring in his blood, like someone had poured something vile down his throat. It…it felt so unnatural.

"The darkspawn have been here," Stroud said coldly, "I can sense them."

All the wardens nodded in agreement, they could all feel it, even Lin who had only just been inducted into the order.

The darkspawn had been here, and they were still very close.

Stroud ordered Rory to stay up on the hillside, the boy started to protest, but Stroud stopped him with a glare, they could not fight at their best if they had to worry about the boy.

The senior warden called for an advance, the rogues and warriors approached the small farm carefully, Siobhan and Lin stayed back, it would be there job to strike from range when the battle began.

Carver felt his pulse quicken, the taint burning in his blood responding to the monsters presence. The twins and Nug headed to the barn. Carver, Arika, Stroud, and Nigel to the house, if the spawn were lying in wait inside, they needed to be ready.

"Stay frosty Charity," Arika whispered at his side.

In this there was no awkwardness, they were both warriors, both soldiers…

Both Grey Wardens.

Carver approached the door first, the light inside the farm house was dim, Carver could barely see inside.

A figure stepped onto the threshold.

Carver saw immediately that it was not a darkspawn, it did not move like one of the creatures, and he could make out the pattern of a dress.

Rory's Mother no doubt.

"We're Grey Wardens Serah," he called out, "We're here to help find your daughter. You don't need to…"

The woman lunged, knocking Carver to the ground; it was then that he finally got a good look at her face.

The face…of a ghoul.

The woman's skin had turned gray; her eyes were milky white, her skin covered with black sores.

She sank her teeth into his forearm, right above the gauntlet, blood gushed, such was the strength the taint had given her.

Carver howled in pain.

He struggled against the tainted woman, she snapped like a hungry animal, lunging for his throat with her teeth. Her fingers tightening around his throat!

He managed to push her back, just enough.

Arika took the woman's head off with her sword.

Carver gasped, the pressure on his throat eased.

Arika glanced into the house; three more ghouls were sauntering towards them.

Rory's father and brothers snarled as they charged.

Stroud pulled the door shut, the tainted family slammed into it like battering ram.

Stroud held the door shut the best he could, Nigel and Arika joined him.

The senior warden looked up at the mage standing in the distance. He knew what needed to be done.

"SIOBHAN!" he shouted, "BURN THE HOUSE! BURN IT ALL!"

From her place overlooking the property the mage gestured.

Fireballs rained down on the farm, the barn, and house burst into flames.

Within the building the ghouls squealed.

One leapt through a window, it burned, shards of broken glass pierced its flesh, in one hand it held a great sword.

Rory's elder brother, Niles, the tourney fighter.

The burning ghoul attacked Arika; she parried his blows but was driven back by the ghoul's maddened strength.

Lin shot an arrow at it but the creature dodged, it backhanded Arika setting her gambeson on fire. She fell rolling, trying to put out the flames. The ghoul pinned her with one foot.

It raised its blade ready for the kill.

Carver leapt at the creature, his own great sword flashing, fury and a desire to protect his fellow warden filled him with strength.

The ghoul was no match.

Carver ran the creature through, but still the taint kept it upright, it reached for his face with a burning hand.

Arika tossed him her imperial edge.

He took the ghoul's head off with it.

The burning corpse fell.

Carver gasped. He looked down at Arika.

The reaver had burned her face but other than that she looked fine.

The battle was over.

IOI

"NOOOO!"

Rory's pained scream echoed through the air, he fell at his mother's side, her tainted face staring at nothing in death, he looked at the body of his fallen brother.

The wardens had killed his entire family.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP US!" the boy shrieked.

The wardens all looked ashamed, but they knew that there was nothing else they could have done.

"I am sorry," Stroud said sadly, "You said your brother was injured fighting that darkspawn. He…he must have carried the taint back with him, had you stayed, you would have been infected to."

"There must have been something you could have done!" the boy was sobbing now, "My…my family, they…they were my family."

"Son try and calm down," Stroud said softly.

"NO!" the boy spat angrily, he glared at Carver, "YOU GOT THEM KILLED! YOU GOT MOTHER KILLED! YOU GOT NILES KILLED!"

"I didn't mean to," Carver stuttered, "I…"

Rory flew at him, his brother's great sword now in his hand.

Carver's training took over; he blocked the wild blow, and lunged with one of his own.

His blade pierced the boy's heart.

Rory's eyes widened, he looked down at the bloody blade, and into the eyes of the warden who had killed him.

"Murderer," he spat.

Then the light faded from the boy's eyes, he fell at Carver's feet.

The silence was deafening, Carver gasped, the only sound he could hear now was the pounding of his heart, and the gasping of his breath.

Despite the pain from his injuries, Carver could do nothing but stare.

He…he would carry Rory's face in his memory until the day he died.

He would hear the boy's accusation as well, the final words of a boy so much like himself.

_Murderer._


	6. The Fifth Month

**Chapter 6: The Fifth Month**

Stroud put all the call.

He and his patrol needed to stay in the area, with the darkspawn loose in this province they would be needed soon enough. The boy Rory's family farm was burnt to the ground, to prevent the taint spreading to anymore of the people in the surrounding area.

It would have been easier if Rory's sister had not been taken. She had likely become as tainted as the rest of the family, and the darkspawn had likely taken her into the deep roads.

If they had done that, then a new problem presented itself.

It was very possible that right now a new darkspawn breeding ground had been created somewhere nearby. The spawn would not have waited to get the girl too deep underground, without an Archdemon to command them they were fairly short-sighted.

Stroud requested the aid of five other warden patrols; they needed to find where the spawn had taken the girl fast.

The senior warden shivered, no one would say the word, but they all suspected it. If the darkspawn had not used the girl for food she had likely become something else by now, something far worse.

Broodmother.

IOI

The wardens had made their base camp just down the road from where the farm hold had been destroyed. Stroud began arranging his wardens into hunting groups; they would seek out any darkspawn on the surface and engage them. With luck they would be able to force the creatures to retreat back into their hole, and thereby lead the wardens to the kidnapped girl.

This was no longer a rescue of course, they all understood that, no, it was likely an extermination mission, to kill the girl before she was fully remade, and began producing litters of new darkspawn.

No one looked forward to that; it was a bloody business, but a necessary one.

Brother Nigel sat quietly under a tree, the spring rain fell lightly upon him as he inspected and cleaned his weapons. It had been growing increasingly hot the last few days; the cool rain was welcome after all that.

The dark haired warden gave thanks to the Maker for making their stay here less uncomfortable.

The base camp was mostly quiet. Carver and the twins were out on patrol. Nug, Arika, and Lin had just returned from theirs an hour ago and where likely taking rest. He, Stroud and Siobhan were to go out after they returned.

The brother turned warden hated this waiting, but they would need more help from Ansburg before they could begin their search in earnest.

Nigel welcomed the coming battle, a chance to prove his quality against the horrors unleashed by the ancient magisters of old.

Killing the darkspawn was definitely doing the Makers work.

He looked up to see Lin, Siobhan, and Arika approaching him; he paused in his work and rose to greet them.

"Good evening ladies," he said offering them a slight bow, "How may I be of service?"

The three female wardens looked at each other, they all seemed pensive, it was clear that they needed him to do something he was not going to like.

"We would like you to talk to Carver, Nigel," Siobhan informed him.

"Talk to him?" the former brother raised his eyebrows, "About what pray tell?"

"We need you to speak to him about what happened with that boy," Lin said, "He won't admit it, but it is eating him up inside."

"I don't see why one of you cannot speak to him," Nigel shrugged.

"Because he will not listen!" Arika said hotly.

"I did try Nigel," Siobhan informed him, "But he told me to leave him alone and stop trying to Mother Hen him."

"I tried as well," Lin admitted, "But he closed off and refused to speak any more of it."

Nigel turned to Arika, "Did you try as well?"

The Reaver frowned, she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Thing are…tense between Carver and I," the Reaver confessed, "He is uncomfortable around me. He would not speak with Stroud, he is too busy coordinating our operations here, and it would be a waste for him to talk to Nug or the twins," Arika sighed, she hated admitting that she needed help from anyone, but…she was now…out of options."

"If he would not listen to you, I do not know why he would listen to me?" Nigel said.

"You are both warriors, comrades in arms fighting in the same bloody war," Arika responded, "He respects you, and since he knows that you do not like him very much, he will know that you are not trying to coddle him."

Her words surprised Nigel, it was true that he did not think much of Carver; the boy could fight, true. But Nigel still could not shake the feeling that the boy did not belong here. He, Siobhan, Arika, and even Nug had earned their spot. Carver had only joined because he needed a cure for the Blight sickness.

Nigel still did not think that Carver had what it took to be a Grey Warden.

Siobhan walked up to him, standing so close that he could smell her hair.

The mage gave him a pained look.

"I know you feel the Fereldans cheated you out of a noble death Nigel," she said quietly, "But don't let Carver suffer for that. He is our brother, and we owe it not only to him, but to ourselves to aid him. Our lives may depend on him on the next few days. We need him to be prepared, and not second guessing himself."

She placed a small pale hand on his arm. Nigel looked down on it with sadness in his eyes. Back before he had been a Templar, back before Siobhan had ever entered the Circle, they…they might have had something then. But faith and magic had parted them.

Nigel's one true regret.

"Please," Siobhan said warmly, "please Nigel, talk to Carver…for me."

He removed her hand from his arm, and cradled it gently in his. Arika and Lin gave each other shocked looks; they had no idea that the brother and the mage had had feelings for each other in the past.

Nigel sighed in surrender.

"I shall do as you ask," he promised, he drew her fingers to his lips and kissed them chastely, "Though I can promise nothing."

"That is all I ask," she purred softly.

The three women walked away.

Nigel shook his head, _Siobhan_, Maker save him. He swore that he was slowly going crazy.

And now he had to talk with Carver, brother to brother.

_Wonderful!_

Truth be told, he was not sure what he was going to say to Carver.

As Arika had said, the two of them did not get along very well.

IOI

Once they had returned from their patrol the twins went straight to their tents, it was late dark and misty, all they wanted to do now was sleep.

Carver could not.

He sat down near the dying fire, feeling as cold an empty as a grave.

He…he could still see Rory's face, the anger and betrayal in the boy's eyes. He saw his face as the boy had been impaled on his sword.

"Murderer," the boy spat blood on Carver's face as he died.

He could not sleep, he could not eat, nothing more than the small amount required to live that is. He felt sick to his stomach all the time now.

He was sick with guilt.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw the boy's face.

Carver shivered, Andraste save him, what was he going to do?

Is this what he would have to feel for the rest of his life?

_Murderer._

The boy had given him no choice.

_Murderer._

It wasn't his fault, his training had taken over.

_Murderer._

No one made the boy attack him!

_**MURDERER! **_

Carver wanted to find a dark hole, crawl into it and DIE!

"Carver?"

He looked up he was surprised to see Brother Nigel standing over him, a concerned look on the knight's face.

"May I join you?" Nigel asked.

Carver nodded, he stared with empty eyes into the fire.

The former brother sat down with a sigh. Now that he was sitting next to the young warden he saw why the women were worried. Carver looked horrible. Dark bags were under his eyes, he looked pale and sickly, it had only been two weeks since they had dealt with the ghouls, and the boy looked like he was ready to join them.

Nigel understood what guilt could do to a person, and now…so did Carver.

"Do you wish to talk?" Nigel asked him.

"About what?" Carver asked.

"About the boy," Nigel replied, "About his family."

"I don't want to talk about it," the young warden said in a cold angry voice.

"It wasn't your fault. The boy's family was already dead. We merely put them out of their misery. It the boy had accepted that…"

Carver turned to him, his eyes filled with fury!

"Siobhan put you up to this!" he spat.

"Yes," Nigel shrugged, "She is worried about you."

"I already have one mother," Carver growled, "I don't need another!"

"Lin asked about you to," He continued.

"I said I don't want to…"

"Arika to."

That stopped Carver cold.

Arika was worried about him?

"She hates me," he said sullenly.

"And yet she came with Lin and Siobhan to ask me to help you, if I could."

Why would Arika do that? He was lucky that she did not think he was worthy of killing for walking in on her bathing. She had no reason to want to help him?

_Murderer._

Carver clenched his fists in anger. How could they all just sit there and say that it wasn't his fault. It had been his blade that had ended Rory's life!

Carver hated this; he was a soldier, a grey warden, a hero!

He should not have cut that boy down in cold blood.

"I should have saved him," he said with a haunted voice.

"You did what you had to do.

"I…I could have wounded him," Carver almost sobbed, "I could have disarmed him, but he startled me. One minute he was standing there yelling at us and the next…"

Carver shivered.

"Your training likely saved your life," Nigel said.

"And ended his."

"He made a choice to attack you that was a mistake."

"But I'm a warden."

What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're heroes," Carver growled, "Heroes do not kill traumatized young boys!"

Nigel sighed, it was best that this topic came up now; it came up with every warden eventually.

The former brother sighed.

"We **are not** heroes Carver," he said, "We do the things that the rest of Thedas can't. We make the hard choices, so that others do not have to."

Carver shook his head, he…he still couldn't believe that.

"Why do you think we recruit the people we do?" Nigel asked, "Killers, thieves, traitors, and blood mages, they all come to serve because they are willing to fight the darkspawn, and realize that we are the only ones who will have them. WE are many things Carver, but Grey Wardens are not, **nor ever have been **heroes."

Carve sighed, was it true? Was he just another killer in an order of killers?

"What we do is necessary," Nigel reminded him, "It is not pretty but it is right. You need to learn to let go of what you heard about us in the tales. That is the only way you will survive in this life."

Nigel paused; he let his words sink in, if they could.

Hopefully the boy was not too stubborn to see the truth in what he had said.

Carver sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked Nigel, "To bring you to the wardens?"

"I volunteered when I heard about the blight," Nigel admitted, "But I did not do it for the Maker. I…I did it…I…I did it for a woman."

Carver gave him a surprised look.

"I have loved her since I was ten, but she…she was born with magic, the circle in Antiva took her. I joined the Templars so I could be close to her, but then they transferred her to Ferelden, and then the blight began."

Nigel shook his head; he was not ready to admit to Carver that Siobhan had been that girl. It was none of the boy's business.

"I sought out the wardens so that I could go to Ferelden and protect her," Nigel sighed heavily, "but that prick Loghain blocked us from fighting. I feared greatly for her, but then…then the Archdemon fell, killed by the wardens Lyna and Alistair. I…I felt that I betrayed her, the girl…the woman I loved." Nigel clenched his fists in fury.

"I should have been there! I should have died protecting her! If I can't be with her, at least I can give my life for her."

Carver did not know what to say, he…he could not imagine loving a girl that much!

"Is she all right?" Carver asked, "Did…did she survive the Blight?"

"She did," Nigel said with a slight smile, "but…but too much has happened. My vows…I…we…we can never be together."

Carver did not know what to say. Here he was sulking over what he had done, and it was clear that he was not the only one dealing with demons.

He closed his eyes, Rory was there waiting for him, he shuddered.

"How do we move on?" he asked Nigel.

"You accept what you have done," Nigel advised him, "You pledge to do better. WE could not save that boy or his family, but we can save other boys, other families. The darkspawn are still out there Carver, we can't let them hurt anyone else."

Carver thought about that, he had not tainted Rory's family. Rory could have decided to help them fight this menace, not lose his head and try to attack them.

Rory's face appeared again.

"Murderer," the boy spat.

_I am not, _Carver thought, _I am a Grey Warden. I'm sorry I could not save your family, but I promise to do more, to insure that your deaths will not be in vain. I will kill the monsters that tainted your family and took your sister. That…is all I can do._

Rory's face faded, he would always remember it, but it would no longer cripple him.

He would use this pain, channel it.

**Carver Hawke….would do better!**

Carver felt different, like a terrible weight had been lifted from his heart and soul.

He felt grateful to his fellow warden, his brother.

"Thanks Nigel," Carver murmured, he suddenly felt very weary, he wanted to sleep. He thought that now…he could sleep.

The brother turned to leave. He hated to admit it, but…he felt better…stronger.

Maker save him, he…he had done this for Siobhan, to help Carver, but in speaking his mind, and his heart…

Perhaps he had helped himself as well.

Nigel chuckled, the Maker truly moved in mysterious ways.

"Nigel?" Carver said stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Did…did Arika truly say she was worried about me?"

"Arika is not the type of woman to say such things," Nigel said with a hint of a smile, "but I…I could see it in her eyes. She does care about you I think."

Despite the pain of the last few weeks Carver smiled. Arika cared about him. Wasn't that the most amazing thing?

"We have a big fight coming here don't we Nigel?"

"Yes."

"May the Maker watch over you in that fight," Carver said rising, he heading for his tent.

He needed rest.

Nigel smiled.

"May he watch over us all brother," he said quietly, "May he watch over us all."


	7. The Sixth Month

Chapter 7: The Sixth Month

A month and a half had passed since the wardens had begun their search for the broodmother's nest, so far…without success.

Darkspawn attacks had increased however, but the beasts would vanish before the wardens could arrive. The warden commander had ordered fifty more wardens in to help with the search.

For Stroud and his people it was quickly becoming a matter of feast or famine, they were either dealing with the excitement of the hunt, or they were mind-numbingly bored.

Currently, they were in one of the boring periods.

Each of the wardens had their own ways of dealing with this. Stroud caught up on his reading, few would consider the senior warden a scholar, but he had come to see himself as a student of the arts and history. Had he not been recruited at a young age, he might have become a scholar, and travelled the length of Thedas like the legendary Brother Genitivi.

The twins spent their time trying to impress Lin; they volunteered for patrols and brought her things she needed to keep herself occupied. The elf as it turned out was a skilled herbalist, and knew quite a bit about healing poultices and balms. She traded these with her fellow wardens for extra coin which she sent back to her family. The wardens had offered the elven woman's family a place in Ansburg, but her Mother was stubborn, and Father would not have an easy time being moved.

She hoped that she would be able to convince them to take the wardens offer.

Nug kept himself busy by running a betting pool. He took bets on almost everything, how long it would take to find the Mother. How many spawn would be in the nest when they found it, and which patrol group would claim the final kill when they took the nest down.

It was a brisk business, and unlike his days of running betting for the Carta in Orzammar he did not have to worry about anyone cutting themselves in on his action.

All the coin he gained was his and his alone.

Nigel spent most of his time either training, meditating, or praying, Siobhan did her best to distract him. They had grown up together after all. To be honest, she missed the boy who had followed her around when they were children, part of her wished, that he would let go of his vows, and open up his heart to her again.

She knew how unlikely that was of course, Nigel lived for his faith and remained true to his vows despite no longer being a part of the chantry.

That made the mage sad, but she accepted it. Nigel would not be the man she had come to know and care for if he did not hold on to his faith.

Carver and Arika trained, the awkwardness that had haunted them had passed in the face of their mission. They had often been assigned together for scouting purposes, and those missions left no place for nervousness and blushing.

Carver still felt like a fool around her, but slowly and with time he hoped that those feelings would pass.

Either that or he would likely go crazy.

Whatever came first?

IOI

Arika circled him, her imperial edge, gripped tightly with both hands; he held his great sword at the ready. Arika was swift and sly, if he let his blade get out of position even once…

Well, he would need Siobhan's healing if he did.

"You're getting better Charity," Arika grinned fiercely, "Nice."

"You helped," Carver chuckled, "I had to get better, I was getting tired of getting my ass kicked."

The Reaver laughed.

"You have come a long way in the last year," she admitted, "You are almost worthy of calling yourself a warden now."

It sounded like an insult, but there was no fire in it.

This was simply how she had come to relate to him.

"As I said," he grinned, "It has all been because of you. If you hadn't…"

Her attack was swift, he had almost missed it.

Their blades clanged and sparked, she pushed him back with the fury of her blows. He countered and attacked with a flurry of his own. She was good…she was very, very good, but today…today…

He was better.

He suckered her in using a feint he had used in the first months of their duels. She moved to capitalize on it, but he switched tactics half way through.

The Reaver was caught completely off guard.

She tried to fight back, but Carver's superior strength won the day.

The Reaver found herself on her back, panting, her eyes wide with shock, Carver held his blade to her throat. She still held hers, but his foot had pinned her wrist. He applied a small bit of pressure, and she was forced to let go. He kicked the sword out of her reach.

For the first time, he had Arika completely at his mercy.

"Yield," he said softly.

The Reaver's blue eyes widened, he…he had her, how? He should not have…

She knew what this meant. Her heart raced, her breathing quickened.

She was terrified, but strangely excited as well.

"I…I yield to you Ser," she said submissively.

Something in her voice, it shocked him, her bravado was gone. He felt his face flush.

He released her, she rose slowly, she…she almost looked like she was blushing.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, "I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Carver," she replied retrieving her sword, "You…you have become far more cunning than I believed possible. I…I don't think there is anything left for me to teach you."

Carver could not help it, he was worried about her. He had never seen her like this.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Carver, I…I am fine, but…I…I have to go."

She left him then, he watched her go. What had just happened? Had he done something wrong?

Would she tell him if he even asked?

IOI

Arika left, she was trying hard not to run, but the nervousness, she felt like an animal at bay.

She… she needed to talk to someone, anyone…provided that they not laugh at her.

She decided the Siobhan would be the best choice; the mage had a good head on her shoulder, and knew better than to tease the Reaver in her time of trouble.

She found the mage's tent, part of her wanted to run away, but she knew that that would not save her.

She…she needed to do this.

"Siobhan, may I speak with you," she called out.

"Of course," the mage replied, "I will come out and…"

"No," Arika said quickly, "May…may I come in, I need…I need to talk to someone…in private."

The mage fell silent; she had never heard the Reaver sound like this. Arika actually sounded afraid.

"Come in please," the mage offered.

Arika did as she was told; she asked if the mage had some kind of spell that could dampen sound. What they had to discuss was not for the other wardens in the camp.

The mage agreed, once the silence spell was in place, Arika began to talk.

Siobhan was surprised but what the Reaver had to tell her.

IOI

"Carver has won me, I…I am now his."

Siobhan looked confused, "Arika…um…what do you mean Carver has…um… won you?"

"We were sparing, he…he surprised me, I…I was caught completely off guard. He made me submit to him. I…I am now his."

The mage was still trying to wrap her head around what the Reaver was telling her.

Arika sighed, she had hoped that Siobhan would understand, but she should have realized that a lowland woman would not get it.

"If I was still in my village," Arika began, "If I sparred with a young man, and he…he beat me as easily as Carver had, my family would understand that the man was strong enough to take me as his. Such a man would increase the strength of our family as a whole."

"So all the sparring you and Carver have been doing, all the training, it was…some kind of mating ritual?"

The reaver frowned.

"It was training," Arika growled, "By asking me to yield, to have defeated me so completely. A man of my clan would only do that if he wished…if he wished to…lay with me."

Siobhan did not laugh, but it was hard. She could just imagine the blush on Carver's face if he realized that he had initiated a mating ritual with Arika.

"Carver is not a reaver Arika," the mage reminded him, "I'm certain he does not know your rituals either. I don't think he realized what he was doing."

"Then why would he do it?" Arika actually sounded panicked, "Am I not worthy of him? Would he reject me?"

Siobhan did not understand why the reaver was upset. She should have been happy that Carver had not understood what he was doing. It would likely nullify the ritual, but…

Why would Arika be so upset then?

Siobhan's eyes widened. She…no it…it couldn't be.

"Arika," she asked, "Do….do you want Carver to claim you?"

The Reaver would not meet her gaze; she clenched and unclenched her hands in frustration.

The mage did not want to ask the next question, but knew that she needed to.

It was the only way to know for certain. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"Arika…are…are you in love with Carver?"

The reaver would not meet her gaze, she was blushing openly now.

"I…I am merely following the traditions of my people."

"But do you care for him?"

"He is strong; love does not enter into it. I have always wanted a strong man for myself. It is for the good of my people."

Siobhan gasped, she could not believe it. She should not have been surprised of course; Arika and Carver had been forced together for months now. It was not hard to imagine that feelings might develop.

_Arika was in love with Carver._

_But the real question was…was Carver in love with her?_

"How…how do I tell him?" Arika asked, "How do I let him know that I am now his?"

The mage frowned, now was not the time for this. The Broodmother had to take precedence. Once this fight was over then…then there would be time for the two warriors to explore their feelings.

"You need to stay focused on the mission," she advised the Reaver.

"But Carver, he needs…"

"Carver needs to have a clear head," Siobhan said, "I must ask you to wait. Once we have stopped these darkspawn, then there will be time for personal stuff. This will only distract both you and Carver, and any distraction against the broodmother will be deadly."

Arika nodded, the mage made sense…for a lowlander anyway.

Plus, the fact that she did not have to discuss this with Carver right now filled her with relief.

Fear was an unusual emotion for Arika.

What would she do if Carver rejected her, if he held a grudge for her training methods?

Would she be doomed to life of loneliness? In the clan, a man would likely not take a woman who had been rejected. Her mother had not been a warrior, but Father had desired her, he had challenged her uncle for the right to bond with mother. Her father's victory had been the talk of the village for many years.

If Carver rejected her…it would be the final shame.

Not only was she an outcast, but unclaimable.

In that situation, only death in combat would redeem her name and honor.

How fortunate that they would soon be facing a broodmother, one of the most powerful of the darkspawn.

Death might not be certain, but it was a possibility.

Death would be preferable to being rejected.

She needed to be strong. She would prove her worth in the coming battle.

She would prove herself to the one who had won her.

She…would be worthy.


	8. The Seventh Month

**Chapter 8: The Seventh Month**

_Cora had always wanted a family._

_She had wanted to know a husband's love, to see the light of the future reflected in the eyes of her children, to be happy like her parents were, and to know the devotion of children of her own._

_Sadly that was not to be, she…she had a condition. Her family protected her, but they warned her that if anyone found out about her, if the Templars found out. She would be taken away and they would never see her again._

_To marry would be too risky, she would have to settle for the life they had on their small farm. To be safe…she would have to live alone._

_Despite those words, she did not lose hope; she knew that someway, somehow, she would have the family she desired one day._

_Then came the day she had met the monsters, then came the day that they took her._

_Cora had been terrified; the creatures had taken her down into the caves, down in the darkness. She had feared greatly that she would be killed and devoured._

_She had been so very wrong._

_The creatures bound her, but then…then they fed her. She resisted, but slowly, as she ate, as she began to hear the song…she…she came to understand._

_She was in no danger; the monsters…these people needed her. They cared for her, they loved her. Several of them came to her, removing the rags that had once been her close. They mated with her._

_She allowed it; she could feel their love…their desire through the song._

_Her life…her very being had changed. She had grown, in more ways than one._

_The thing that had once been known as Cora smiled._

_She was huge now, unable to leave the cave. Her defenders…the husbands had caused the change. She now had tentacles, tentacles that swayed as she tended to the young, the next generation of their people._

_Carefully, she tended to their newborn, they had given her everything she had ever wanted, she had a family of her own now, many husbands, and many, many children._

_This fact pleased her._

_Something is wrong!_

_She could sense it, she could feel the wrongness ripple through the song, her husbands responded to it._

_They were under attack._

_The Mother's eyes narrowed._

_The grey ones were here!_

_She sent encouragement to the others, her husbands, her defenders, the grey ones had to be killed, and their flesh used to feed the next generation of young._

_She could feel the rage of the others through the song, the fury at having their nest, her crèche violated._

_Fury boiled in the mother's veins._

_She sent one order to the others; one thought that would send them all into a frenzy of blood and violence._

_Kill them all!_

_The defenders heard, they responded._

_They obeyed._

IOI

The battle was now over.

Stroud gasped for breath, the air inside the cave system was stale and stifling. After almost two months of searching they had finally managed to track a small party of Darkspawn back to this nest. Stroud and his people would be the tip of the spear; they went in first, supported by five other warden patrol groups. The mission objectives were clear. Find the broodmother, destroy her, and any darkspawn young that she had produced. If they failed, this entire province would become the victim of darkspawn raids.

That could not be allowed.

So far the spawn were not making it easy for them. It was clear that these caves led down to the deep roads, the spawn attacked in waves, seeking to deny the wardens the chance to reach their target. The fighting was in tight quarters, harsh and bloody.

So far the wardens had been successful; they were advancing, but slowly. Resistance would increase the closer they got to the nest.

None of them had managed to reach the broodmother yet, but they were getting closer. He could feel the creature's foul presence through the taint.

Soon they would be upon her, then…then they could finally end this nightmare once and for all.

But first he had to check on his soldiers.

"This is Stroud," he called out into the darkness, "All of you sound off."

"This is Nigel, I'm still here."

"Siobhan here, I'm still alive."

"This is Nug, pissed off and ready for round two."

"This is Veryan, I'm still here."

"Arthian here, glad to see you still with us brother."

"This is Lin…I…I am still here."

"Carver here let us finish this."

There was silence.

Stroud frowned.

"Arika?" he asked.

Tension and silence filled the air.

"ARIKA?" he repeated louder.

"Shit!" he heard the reaver spit, "What?!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Stroud cursed under his breath.

"Damn it girl, when I say sound off you sound off!" he growled.

"Can someone get this damn hurlock off me," the reaver growled, "He's as heavy as a horse."

Stroud shook his head.

"Carver, help Arika," he ordered.

IOI

Carver ran up to the girl, he found her struggling against the corpse of a hurlock alpha that had collapsed dead on her.

He could not help but chuckle.

"Not one word Charity," she snarled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said pulling the body off of her.

She tried to stand, but went back down with a gasp.

Carver looked down.

There was a deep gash in her leg where the darkspawn had stabbed her.

"Siobhan, we need you," Carver called out, "Arika needs healing."

"Is it bad?" Stroud called back.

"Not if the mage heals her," Carver said back.

"Very well," the senior warden nodded, "You have five minutes Siobhan."

Yes ser," the mage responded.

"I'm fine," the Reaver growled. She tried to stand up, causing blood to spray from the wound.

"Stay down," Carver growled, "Siobhan is coming."

"Then I'll go to her," Arika said, trying to rise again.

Carver forced her to sit back down.

She looked up at him with surprise, he held her with a look that brooked no argument.

"Don't move," he said flatly.

She nodded, her face softening.

"Yes Milord," she said submissively.

The tone of her voice, not to mention the way she was looking at him, made Carver's heart beat a little faster. He…he did not know why she did that, one minute she was a hardened warrior, and the next…

She might have been some gentle maiden that had caught his eye.

It was confusing, scary, but…strangely alluring.

"Hello, you two," Siobhan said interrupting his musing, she turned to the reaver.

"Have you back on your feet in a minute Arika," she promised.

"Thank you," the reaver replied, "That is a good thing, is it not Carver?"

"Um yes," the young warden stammered, he felt like a common farm boy again. Being around Arika brought out those feelings more and more these days.

"I'm going to see if Stroud needs anything," he informed them.

Arika followed him with her eyes as he left. Her blue eyes darkened with desire.

_Carver_, even thinking his name made her body warm.

He…her man…he was so fierce in battle.

She found herself wondering if he would be as fierce in bed.

The thought excited the reaver.

The mage followed her gaze; she could not suppress an amused headshake.

If Carver only knew what he had started asking the reaver to yield to him?

He would have turned four shades of red.

"Down girl," Siobhan smirked as she healed Arika's wound.

The reaver sighed with pure disappointment. She had followed the mage's advice, but it was not easy.

Carver…she…she wanted to prove that she was worthy of him. That she…that she wanted him.

Her man **had** defeated her; she was now **his** by right of action, provided that he did not reject her of course.

She prayed that he would not.

IOI

Time had no meaning in the deep roads, or at least it seemed to.

The wardens fought out of the natural cave system. They found themselves in a collapsed section of the old dwarven highways.

No wonder the spawn here had started raiding so close to the surface, they had become cut off from the rest of their brethren.

That was a good thing; it would make this fight much easier if the spawn could not call for reinforcements.

Not that there were not many darkspawn still standing between them and their objective. Mostly these were hurlocks, some still not fully grown.

It confirmed the wardens' fears and suspicions.

The broodmother was breeding.

They fought their way to an old dwarven checkpoint, its walls were covered with stringy darkspawn corruption, pink blighted sacks resembling flesh, were stuck to the walls. The smell of corruption and decay were everywhere.

Stroud led from the front. Lin and Siobhan stayed back, ready to strike from range. Nug pulled two wicked looking daggers, more meat cleavers than traditional knives.

The dwarf was lethal with them.

The twins both carried long swords; they had trained hard to be able to wield one in each hand. The two elves were a dangerous fighting unit.

Stroud hung back for a minute, two more warden patrols joined them.

Once everyone was set, they advanced on the checkpoint.

The sight that greeted them inside was one of pure horror.

A horror known as a broodmother.

IOI

Carver gasped, the sight before them…the others had tried to warn him, but…those warnings had not done the broodmother justice.

The creature was massive, covered with rolls of fat and many, many teats. Large meaty tentacles thrashed angrily, but the worst…the worst thing was the creature's face.

Its upper body still appeared human, its face was still that of a young girl, the nose and mouth reminded Carver of Rory, hair slick with sweat and the and darkspawn corruption still graced its head.

The eyes however were milky white, milky but blazing with hate.

The broodmother glared at the wardens standing before it, but then…it did something unexpected.

It smiled, and raised its pudgy hand.

A fireball flew from its fingertips.

It exploded scattering the wardens.

Carver was flung hard against the wall, he heard a wet snapping in his chest, he had likely broken some ribs.

"The girl was a mage," he heard Stroud cry out, "Nigel smite her!"

Tentacles exploded from the ground and walls, wardens were scooped up in them, some crushed into paste, others snapped in half as they were dragged back down.

The broodmother gave a high pitched wail.

Darkspawn flooded the chamber.

Smoke, fire, and screams filled the deep roads.

Carver rose unsteadily. He saw Nug go flying across the chamber. A warden that he did not know was frozen solid by the broodmother; a hurlock alpha shattered the poor man.

Lin was still alive somewhere, he could see arrows still peppering the broodmother.

One of the twins tried to stab the massive creature in the heart, or at least where the heart should have been.

The broodmother belched some foul smelling bile on the elf.

The twin screamed as the acidic substance burned his face and chest.

His brother howled and tried to come to the wounded twin's aid.

A hurlock blocked the way.

Nigel had managed to fight his way through, he scooped up the injured warden, he smited the broodmother.

The creature shrieked in pain.

Carver caught a hurlock trying to backstab the former brother. He charged the creature, despite the pain in his ribs; he managed to behead the spawn.

Nigel, and the injured twin, was safe.

"HEY YOU BLOATED BITCH!" Arika taunted, "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ON A REAL WOMAN!"

The broodmother swiveled her head, she hissed at the blonde reaver.

Arika had a feral grin on her face. She twirled her edge before her.

The broodmother's tentacles reached for her.

Arika cut them away as she danced closer and closer to the bloated creature's upper body.

It tried to vomit on her, but she sidestepped out of the way.

The creature swatted at her with its human hand.

Arika cut it off.

The Broodmother wailed!

She lunged for its throat.

Its other hand came up.

A jet of flame swallowed the reaver.

A scream somewhere between agony and ecstasy came from the warden's throat.

She bounced across the floor of the chamber.

Carver screamed her name!

She was not dead, at least not yet; she was rolling on the ground trying to put out the flames.

Carver looked up at the broodmother.

It was holding its injured hand…and…and it was giggling!

Fury exploded in his chest, he felt no pain, or fear.

He was a man possessed he cut darkspawn out of his way, they were nothing, he severed tentacles with a single swipe of his sword.

The bloated bitch had hurt Arika!

It was about to die.

He felt the creature gathering its magic.

He pulled a hurlock in front of him.

A fireball hit the creature, it burned like a torch.

Carver shoved the dying spawn at the mother; the flames ignited the bloated creature.

The mother shrieked for assistance.

That help would not arrive in time.

He decided that the monster should lose its good arm, the one that had burned Arika. He cut it off with a single swipe. Black ichor sprayed from the wound. Tentacles tried to seize him he cut them away with ease.

A small one managed to wrap around his throat. He tried to pull it free.

"I'm here new boy," he heard Nug say.

The pressure of the tentacle fell away from his neck.

"Kill the fat bitch!" he heard the dwarf growl.

With pleasure he thought.

The broodmother squealed for assistance, but its cry was cut short.

Carver cut its head in half; the top rolled away, the lower jaw remained. Black ichor fountained out of the body.

The chamber shook; part of the roof came down, crushing several spawn and wardens.

The shaking stopped as the broodmother finally ceased its death throes.

The chamber fell silent, only the sound of groaning wardens and the crackle of flames.

Carver was covered with black ichor. The last of the darkspawn were either dead or had fled to the surface, the wardens waiting there would finish them.

The young warden staggered, he was surprised to find Nug still at his side, supporting him.

"Got you new boy," the dwarf grinned.

Carver gave the dwarf a grateful smile.

But then he remembered.

"ARIKA!" he screamed, he staggered down from the broodmother's corpse.

The reaver lay on the ground parts of her armor still glowing hot. Her armor had shielded her face mostly, but it was still red and covered with blisters.

Carver was at her side, he cradled the reaver in his arms.

"Arika," he whimpered, "Wake up Arika; please Maker let her wake up!"

The Reaver's blue eyes fluttered, they found his.

She smiled weakly.

"My man," she murmured before falling back into unconsciousness.

A warden mage came to help, but Carver growled like lion, he would not let them take her. He heard Siobhan telling him to let go, but he could not do it.

He…he had to keep her safe.

Siobhan touched his shoulder; he turned to face her, to tell her stay away.

She said one word to him.

"Sleep."

Carver slumped to the ground, he heard Stroud barking orders to someone.

He was in no shape to obey.

Siobhan had told him to sleep.

And so…he did.


	9. The Eighth Month

**Chapter 9: The Eighth Month**

Arika was lost.

The blizzard came out of nowhere, the cold wind was so harsh, it cut her like a blade, and her faced burned in the stinging wind.

She wrapped the heavy fur cloak around herself. She had missed the mountains, her beloved home, but she was no fool. The mountains killed the foolish and unwary.

She considered herself neither of those things.

She continued on, she could barely see, but she knew she had to find shelter, a dry cave, that would be best. She could not remain out in this weather for long.

So she trudged through the ankle deep snow, searching for shelter. She was in pain, but drew strength from it, just as her father had always taught her to do.

Cold meant nothing, the burning in her legs and arms meant nothing! She was a reaver. She would survive.

The tent seemed to appear out of nowhere, fur covered, and large enough to hold a full hunting party. She sighed with relief, shelter among her own kind.

Then…she stopped, she remembered, her hand went to the brand on her arm.

Other reavers would kill her on sight. She took her life into her own hands if she entered that tent.

Either to face the blades of her people, or to let the mountain finish her, death would be certain either way.

She had no desire to slay any of her people, but she refused to die out here in the cold, she made for the tent, and hoped that her fellows could be convinced to let her stay.

If they desired her death after the storm passed, so be it.

She would face them then.

She approached wearily, she was surprised to notice the sign of her own clan on the entrance, what was a hunting party from her clan doing out here? She had seen no sign of any wildlife, much less animals that would feed the clan.

The interior of the tent was smoky, she smelled incense and leather, memories of her childhood sprang from these scents…

The scent of home.

A lone hunter sat near the fire, his face and form covered by a cloak like her own. He glanced up as she entered, a hand reached for his great sword.

"Peace brother," she called out, "I am Arika, daughter of Arik and Elosia, and I am dead, outcast to the clan."

The hunter paused, evaluating this situation.

"Our laws demand my death," she said soberly, "But any battle now would expose us both to the mountain. There is no reason for us both to die. I shall not harm you, if you promise not to harm me. I merely ask you to wait, so that one of us at least has the chance to survive. Once the storm is done, if you still desire my death, I shall face you warrior to warrior. Once the storm is gone, if you still desire to see my blood color the snow, then I shall give you what you want."

The hunter lowered his hand from his weapon.

Arika kept her hand near her blade but did not draw it.

The hunter motioned, offering her a place by the fire.

Praise be the dragons, she thought to herself.

She removed her sword as a show of respect, but unsheathed her dagger, should the hunter not be as honorable as he behaved up to this point.

There were many who said that reavers possessed no honor. Those like the dragon hunting clans that had converted to the lowland Maker religion. They saw reavers as monsters that drank the blood of dragons and became beasts themselves.

They did not understand, yes reavers took in the dragons' ferocity and strength, but they also took in their regality, patience, and courage. Dragons had once ruled the skies of Thedas. They had once all been worshipped as the divine creatures they were. The Tevinter cowards had changed that, using the blood in their foul rituals. They did not seek to bind themselves to the dragons as reavers did, they sought to control dragons.

In a sense…they sought to become gods themselves.

And in doing so, they unleashed a blight upon the world.

Arika made sure that the hunter saw she had her dagger, so that there would be no misunderstanding.

He was too fast for her.

He leapt before she could even raise her blade, he pinned her to the ground. She struggled like an angry cat, but he kept her pinned. She hissed at the betrayal, she tried to throw him off, but he was too strong.

"Coward," she spat, "May the dragons curse your blackened bones! You shall never…"

The man silenced her in a most unusual way.

He kissed her.

Fury turned to confusion, her heart pounded, what…what was going on!

The kiss…it…it was like nothing she had ever known. Sweet, warm, and inviting, it set a fire in her gut, making her want more. Her blood raced, the taint within it responded.

She…she had never felt this way before!

Her tainted blood sang, but not the cold sensation of darkspawn, but something warm…something familiar.

That is when she knew.

The man was no reaver, he was a warden, and she knew him like she knew her own soul.

Her head spun from the sweetness of the kiss, the fire it awakened. Her body warmed, the cold burning outside had been replaced by an inferno of lust.

His lips came away from hers, he kissed her chin and down her neck. The reaver moaned, helpless against his desire, his strength. She writhed beneath him. She felt herself melting. Her legs came up, wrapping around his waist, pinning the two of them together.

"Carver," she groaned, "Oh…ooh…Carver…please."

The hood fell back, revealing his face, the face of the man who had won her, the face of her desire.

_Carver._

He pulled back then smiling at her, the hungry look in his eyes different than the typical farm boy turned warrior that she knew.

That look made her feel needed, wanted, she was his…she would not resist.

"Arika," he said softly, "can you hear me?"

"Yes," she moaned, "please… don't stop."

"Arika wake up," he said brushing her face with a finger, "if you can hear me, wake up."

And so…she did.

IOI

Arika opened her eyes; the world that she awoke into seemed surreal.

She felt disoriented, the world was too bright. The ground on which she lay was far too soft. She could feel bindings on her right shoulder and on her wrists, she could smell medicinal herbs.

Had she been injured? She could not remember?

She squinted, letting her eyes adjust.

It took her a few moments, but she recognized this place, they were back in Ansburg, she could tell by the pennants outside her window, the griffon statues built into the walls.

She tried to remember what had come before, how she had come to be here, but everything felt fuzzy.

That is when she felt his touch again, a single calloused finger touching her ear.

He was here; her Carver was here with her! That had been no dream!

She turned and looked into a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hello," he responded shyly, he shifted under her gaze.

"Welcome back," he said softly.

Arika groaned; the soft sheets felt strange on her bare, newly healed skin. She looked around weakly.

"What happened?" she murmured.

Carver gave her a worried look.

"The broodmother," he answered, "It had magic, it burned you. Siobhan did what she could, but the other mages ended up having to put you some kind of stasis, at least until they could heal your wounds."

Arika held up her arms, the skin there looked new and baby pink. Her left cheek felt raw, a small burn scar now graced it, but she supposed it could have been much worse.

Her arms and legs felt stiff, and not from the bandages. Her warden hunger had returned with a vengeance as well. She…she had never been this hungry before.

"How long?" she asked.

Carver sighed.

"You have been asleep for almost two weeks," he informed her.

The Reaver's eyes widened.

Two weeks, the thought was staggering, she should have died after being unconscious for all that time.

"The stasis, whatever that is, preserved you," Carver informed her, "I'm no mage so I don't understand it all myself."

She nodded, but was aware of the fact that she felt hungry, ravenously so, she would need food soon.

"So, you are feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded; his concern warmed her, in more ways than one.

His eyes switched from worry to something darker.

"Good," he said quietly, now that he knew that she would recover, his anger returned.

She braced herself for what was to come.

"What were you thinking!" he spat.

"I was trying to kill that monster," she said coldly.

"No…you weren't thinking!" he continued, "Damn it Arika, we lost fifteen wardens, seven more were maimed and will likely never fight again."

And the mention of losses, she found herself worried about the rest of their group.

"How did we fare," she asked, "Stroud and the others?"

Carver snorted in anger, but did not keep her in suspense. They had been far luckier than some of the other groups.

"I suffered several broken ribs. Nug broke his arm. You and Arthian got it the worst. Your armor protected you for the most part, and magic has healed what it could, but…" Carver sighed, "Arthian wasn't so lucky."

Arika's eyes turned grim, she had seen the elf go down, it was likely not good.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Lost his left arm below the elbow, and his left eye. The mages have done what they can. They want him to leave our group, but he is stubborn. He won't leave his brother."

Arika felt a surge of respect, she often saw the twins as nuisances, apparently they were more than that.

"The elf is stronger than we thought," she said with pride," he will recover."

Carver clearly did not share her opinion.

"You should have waited," he said angrily, "both of you; we could have attacked the beast together."

"I am a warrior," she said calmly.

"You were being foolish," he spat.

Saying that had been a mistake, now her temper began to flare.

"I'm not some fragile doll Charity," she said angrily.

"Don't you get it? You could have died!"

She snorted dismissively; she did not fear pain or death.

"I'm already dead. My people decided that! I'm forgotten, and unmourned!"

"You're not among your people anymore," he said hotly, "You **would be** mourned."

"By who exactly," she asked with a fatalistic laugh, "Nug? Stroud? Nigel?"

Her attitude, her decision to not value her life enraged him; the words came out before he could stop them.

"**By me damn it!"** he shouted.

His words felt like a slap in the face.

She fell silent speechless.

He held her in a cold gaze, emotions warring on his face, fury and relief both. In the end …relief won,

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He…he did not want to risk letting her go.

She…she tensed, but…after a few moments accepted his embrace. She could hear his heart beating through the light tunic he wore.

She hoped that he could not feel hers beating faster. That he would not realize how she melted in his arms.

For a moment, they remained like that, no one else in the world but them. She hated to admit it, but she wished that this moment would not end.

"You are needed," he murmured, "I…we need you, your important to us."

Her breath caught at his use of the word I.

"Don't scare me like that again," he ordered.

She willed herself to remain calm, Siobhan was right; there would be a better time for this.

Carver was vulnerable right now, and so was she. They both needed to be strong for what was to come.

She would stay silent…for now.

"I…I will do my best," she murmured into his broad shoulder.

It was in this moment, resting in his arms, that she came to a shocking discovery, the dream, the mountains, her peoples' tent, it…it all made sense to her.

She had been cast out, denied her home, but she had found a new one, one among the Grey Wardens, but that had not been enough.

Carver had changed that.

Whatever happened, no matter where he went, she would be there. She would fight at his side until it was time to leave this world, and even then she would fight to stay at his side. The next world would tremble in fear of her fury, if it tried to separate her from him.

Arika would not leave Carver's side.

Because with him…she was home.

IOI

Carver had been worried; they had not let him see her for the last two weeks. The mages had healed him fairly quickly, but Arika…she had been far too wounded for a simple healing spell.

When Siobhan had told him she would awake today, he had nearly kissed the mage.

It was strange, his slaying of the broodmother had not gone unnoticed, many wardens here now saw him as a hero. They nodded in respect as he passed them by. Once upon a time, it would have seemed that he had found everything he wanted. No one would know him as Garrett Hawke's little brother anymore.

And that respect meant nothing to him, not if Arika had died so that he could have it.

It would have been worth nothing if she had left him.

He released her, she was blushing, he probably shouldn't have done that, held her like that, but he could not help it.

Arika chuckled nervously.

"You are a strange one Carver," she said, "I am…"

It was at that moment she looked down, at what she was wearing,

The reaver's eyes narrowed.

"What. Is. This." She said pointing at the nightgown.

Carver did not understand, nor had he noticed it until now. The gown was not Arika's typical sleeping attire. It was pink and frilly, and came to the reaver's mid-thigh. It was cut low in back giving him a full view of the beautiful dragon tattoo running down her back, not to mention the start of the curve of her hips.

He would be lying if he said he did not find it fetching.

It suited her, he thought, but from the coldness in her voice she did not agree.

"Siobhan found it for you," he tried to explain, "Your own clothes were destroyed by the fire, and your skin was pretty damaged from the heat. She found this…"

"Ugh," the reaver growled, she staggered out of bed he would have helped her, but she would not have it.

She looked at the gown like it was some…hideous thing.

Perhaps to her, it was.

"Lowland women," she snorted, "No wonder so few of them know how to handle a sword. Lowland men prefer to see them prettied up like pampered dolls in lowland brothels."

Carver could not help but chuckle, Arika was cute when she was angry, provided that she was not armed of course.

"Not one word Charity," she said coldly.

Carver could not help but laugh now.

"Why are you getting pissed at me?" he asked, "I didn't dress you in that."

""Good thing you didn't," she snorted, pulling off the nightgown.

Carver's eyes widened.

Shit!

He closed his eyes and spun around.

Arika wasn't wearing anything under the nightgown except for a few bandages, and they did not cover much.

"What?" she asked.

"Um….ah."

_Nice one Carver,_ he thought, _this isn't awkward at all is it?_

What was it with this woman? Did she enjoy shocking him? Did she enjoy parading around undressed before him?

Normally that would have been…well…it would have been nice, but he was…too…too shy to admit it to her.

The Reaver tilted her head, trying to understand his reaction.

She smiled slightly.

Now it was Arika's time to be amused.

The reaver chuckled.

"Oh…what is the matter Charity?" she said in a sweet mocking tone.

Carver shook his head

"Why do you only call me Charity when you're pissed?" he was trying very hard not to look, but his head and body were at war.

His reaction only amused Arika all the more.

"I'm not pissed, I'm confused," she said thoughtfully, "I don't see what the problem is? It is not like you haven't ever seen me naked before?"

"Um…yes…about that," he said trying very hard not to look, "I'm…um…sorry…about walking in on you that day. Truly sorry."

She did not respond; he waited for some snide comment, or perhaps for her to cuff the back of his head.

None of those things came. When she spoke, her voice was soft, and full of warmth.

"Carver?"

"Um…yes," he stammered.

"Look at me," she ordered.

He turned, opening his eyes slowly, she had wrapped a bed sheet around herself, but he still could not slow the pounding in his chest or the color that had sprung to his cheeks.

He found himself looking into her blue eyes, they were darker than he realized, flecks of sky blue could be seen mixed within.

She laid her hand gently on his chest, running it gently down the front. He swallowed hard.

"Arika…Um…I…"

"It is okay Carver," she purred softly, "Everything is okay."

She leaned forward, as he started to lean in, their lips only a few breaths from touching.

So close…so very close.

IOI

A loud knock on the door made them both jump.

"Hey Arika?" Lin called from the hall, "You awake."

The spell broken, Carver stepped back, he felt like a fool, what was he thinking…what was he about to do?

"I…ah…I have to go," he said quickly.

"No, Carver… wait," Arika whispered, but he did not hear her.

He flung open the door and left.

Outside stood Lin and Siobhan, Lin carried a tray of food for Arika, and Siobhan had come to examine her burns.

"Hello Carver," Lin said smiling, "How is our warden sister."

He tried not to look at either of them, fearing they would see his blush, realize what had almost happened!

"Better, she…she is better," he said quickly hurrying the other way, "She is awake and out of bed. She is hungry too I think."

"That's what we are here for," Siobhan grinned; Carver prayed she did not notice the flush in his cheeks, or something else, that he did not want to show her.

Carver sighed, he found himself wondering how cold he could make a bath around here.

He would definitely need it.

IOI

Lin and Siobhan entered the room; Arika was sitting on the side of the bed. The reaver was glaring daggers at the two.

"Good morning Arika," Siobhan said cheerily.

Arika growled at her.

Lin paused; she could tell that it was a good thing that Arika was not armed.

That would not likely have gone well, for her two guests.

"Um…is something wrong?" the mage asked.

"Did we interrupt something?" the elf asked.

Arika's eyes narrowed.

"You…you…You suck," the reaver snarled, "I should kick both your asses."

The mage and archer looked at each other. This was not the reaction they had expected.

Siobhan decided to act before the reaver did.

"Um…Before or …ah…after breakfast," Siobhan said motioning to the food the elf carried.

Arika took a deep breath, willing her rage back.

So close…so very, very close.

The reaver sighed, **why in the name of the dragons could they have not waited another five minutes to enter?**

**Would that have been so much to ask for!**

Fortunately for them, hunger won out over fury. She was still weak, and needed food.

_Lucky them._

"After," she said taking the food, she returned to the bed, but held them under an icy glare.

"We'll talk later, you won't enjoy it." Arika growled.

The two women looked at each other, and fled the room quickly.

They could still feel the reaver's eyes burning into the door.

Somehow, they knew that they had made a mistake, a bad one, at least in Arika's eyes.

They both decided it would be a good idea to remain scarce for a few days.

At least until the reaver calmed down.


	10. The Ninth Month

**A/N: Updated Chapter nine today as well, I liked it but wanted to add more, read it if you like. Thanks for all your support **

**D.G.**

**Chapter 10: The Ninth Month**

Stroud and the others left Ansburg after almost a month of sitting around and doing nothing but making reports, and training. The commander had not allowed them go before this. Stroud understood that his people needed time to heal and recover after their very physical encounter with the darkspawn, but that still did not mean that he was not ready to see them return to active duty.

The deaths and injuries caused by the broodmother had shaken the order. Their numbers had expanded during the blight, but the loss of almost thirty of their number here had hurt them.

New wardens would need to be recruited, and older more experienced wardens would need to be promoted to fill in the spots left vacant by the slain. Stroud understood the value of this, but was still unhappy with his new orders.

Two of his people were being reassigned.

Nug was being promoted and given his own scouting group. Stroud understood the reason for that. The dwarf had proven himself in battle many times, and he had trained the twins well. Arthian may have been hobbled by his injuries, but he could still fight. Veryan insisted that he was more than able to watch his brother's back.

Stroud was not pleased with losing Nug, but knew that his new group would benefit from the dwarf's leadership.

That choice made sense.

The second choice, at least from his perspective, did not.

The second reassignment he fought against, they still needed the warden in question. Sadly the Commander did not give him a choice, it was already done.

Siobhan was being reassigned.

One of the senior magic instructors from Orlais had been visiting when the call for aid had gone out. He had went with the others to help against the broodmother and been killed. The man had been a skilled healer, and respected member of the circle of magi before his recruitment. The Commander of Orlais needed another mage to fill his position.

After speaking with his opposite number in the Free Marches, he had chosen Siobhan.

The mage was clearly unhappy about it. She had come to view her fellows as her brothers and sisters, like her family.

Now she was being asked leave them behind…

To Leave Nigel behind…again.

The woman looked like she was going to cry when Stroud informed her. He told her to be strong, she was a grey warden, and she went where the order needed her.

She had mustered her courage, and agreed, provided that she be allowed to be the one to tell Nigel about this transfer.

Stroud agreed to her request.

Surprisingly the former Templar did not seem that troubled. He said he approved of her leaving, that her being out of harm's way put his mind at ease.

Nigel said the words, but his face was blank and cold, his emotions shut down.

Stroud did not believe what the former brother said, and he suspected that Siobhan did not either.

Still, there was nothing he could do, and order was an order.

They were to proceed along their assigned patrol route. Nug and Siobhan's replacements would be arriving on a ship from Orlais in Cumberland in two months' time. Nug would meet his new men there, and Siobhan would take the ship back to Orlais.

Stroud did not approve, but this had come from the commander himself.

The senior warden's hands were tied.

So they proceeded on with their work. Tensions in the camp were high at night. Not only between Siobhan and Nigel, but also between Carver and Arika.

Stroud did not understand that, he had thought the reaver had made her peace with Carver. He did not understand where this tension was coming from, but he could not have two of his best fighters at each other's throats over some imagined slight.

He asked Siobhan about it, he knew that the mage had grown close with Arika, that the reaver considered her a friend.

The mage sighed, and told him what she knew.

What she told him was…surprising, to say the least.

IOI

It was a dark night when the riders approached their camp.

The wardens had just begun to bed down for the night. Stroud sat reading quietly against a tree while Arika was on watch. Nug sat near the fire with Siobhan sharpening his blades. The twins continued in their failed attempts to woo Lin, and the archer still rejected them. She was not interested in Veryan and his attempts at romance, and she was not even moved to pity by Arthian's scarring. She just wasn't into either of them. They started to doubt if she liked men at all.

Nigel kept to himself, speaking to Siobhan only when duty demanded.

Carver found himself avoiding Arika again, and the reaver kept shooting him glances when he was not looking. She looked so sad, but did not dare approach him, if he rejected her…

Her eyes seemed to be begging him to talk to her, but he did not.

Nug looked up from sharpening his weapons; the dwarf rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them.

He turned to Siobhan.

"Why doesn't the lad just bend her over a basin already," the dwarf snorted, "it would take care of a lot of that tension."

Siobhan gave him a wry smile, "I don't think Carver is that kind of man Nug."

"Yeah, I know," Nug replied, "but it would solve their problems, or start new ones."

The mage shook her head; it would not be that easy. Both Carver and Arika were either too shy or too stubborn to yield.

Things would not improve until one of them decided to make the next move.

Not that she was any kind of expert on matters of the heart; she and Nigel were no better off than Carver and Arika.

Siobhan sighed, it was very depressing.

The mage had tried several times over the last few weeks to talk to Nigel, but her oldest friend had completely shut her out. He had completely closed down his heart.

And in doing so, he had broken hers.

She wished that he would talk to her. That…that he would allow her to say good bye properly.

Not that that was likely to happen any time soon, Nigel was suddenly too busy for anything but his duties.

Nigel had thrown himself completely into his work. He had even offered to train Carver in the Templar disciplines.

Carver had been surprised by the offer. He was not the most pious of souls after all.

Nigel had chuckled at that,

The former Templar informed him that he was a perfect Templar candidate. As the son of an apostate, Carver had inherited some of his father's magic, not enough to do spell, but that magic would be a perfect substitute for lyrium.

Carver's use of the Templar abilities would be not only more powerful than Nigel's, but he would be able to use them more frequently.

Carver agreed, he remembered how that broodmother had used its magic to tear through them. If he had had the abilities of a Templar during that fight, things might have gone very different.

So, for the last two weeks, the two warriors had trained intensely. Nigel taught Carver everything he could, fighting style, meditation techniques, as well as how to smite and cleanse a mage of their mana.

Carver welcomed the new training; it helped him focus on something other than his problems with Arika.

He was meditating when the horses came thundering into their camp.

Weapons were drawn swords and bows readied. All but Arthian's anyway, the elf's injuries prevented him from being the duel wielder he once was.

Not that the elf was defenseless, he had replaced his missing hand with a wicked looking ax blade. He had already killed several with it in the weeks since leaving Ansburg.

Stroud did not expect this to turn into a blood bath; at least he hoped it would not.

"Hold," Stroud ordered.

The wardens stood down, but kept their weapons ready.

Stroud approached the lead rider; he could sense her through the taint.

She was a fellow warden, though her presence here made no sense.

She removed her hood, revealing a ferret-like face with short red hair.

"Good evening Stroud," the woman said with a cold smirk, "it has been a while has it not?"

The senior warden crossed his arms. He did not expect this to be a friendly visit.

He knew the woman too well. They had been lovers once, a situation he still regreted.

"Hello Janeka," he said bowing slightly, "Not nearly long enough."

IOI

The two senior wardens met in Stroud's tent, he had to say that he was surprised to see Janeka here; the blood mage preferred her labs beneath Ansburg. The last time she had emerged was ten years ago, when they had been together, she had talked him into acquiring a certain object for her, a relic of ancient Tevinter.

Half of his men had died retrieving it, and he had been seriously wounded, she came to his side only once, to take possession of the object, after that she left, she had deserted him to return to her research.

He had not forgotten that.

Now she had returned.

Janeka was about as subtle as an ax in the head, especially when she wanted something. She would not beat around the bush; she would not ask she would order.

That was what he expected of her, and she did not disappoint.

"I need your man Carver," she said coldly, "You will transfer him to my command now."

Stroud smirked, he could feel Janeka's attempt to dominate him, but it would not work this time. He had always suspected that she would come back into his life again. That was part of the reason he had recruited Nigel during the blight. The former Templar had taught him the techniques to block domination attempts, just in case.

_Well at least she had not attempted to use their past relationship that could have been a bit awkward._

"No," he said flatly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fury.

_He hated to admit it, but that felt good, he had wanted to pay the witch back for almost ten years!_

"The boy is far more valuable than just another sword." She said coldly, "You must let me take him; it is for the good of the wardens."

Stroud shook his head.

"I take it that the Warden Commander has already refused your request. Either that, or you have not told him, either way, I see no reason to give you one of my fighters."

"The warden commander is being short sighted," Janeka replied, "And so are you."

"It would not be the first time," he said, "Once I trusted a young woman, I did not understand that she had other interests then mine at heart. I was naïve back then, I'm not now."

"We had fun back then," she purred, "Surely you did not expect more?"

Stroud did not dignify that with an answer.

Still, he found himself growing curious, what would draw Janeka out of her labs now? The Blight was over. What was so special about Carver?

"I need this Stroud," she said smiling, her fingers brushing his arm.

He pushed her hand away.

"I will not give up one of my men without a good reason," he repeated, "You say this is for the good of the order, well, let's hear it."

Janeka paced nervously, she had expected him to be the fool he had been ten years ago.

She always was too arrogant for her own good.

She cursed under her breath, but finally she told him what he needed.

"My research involves the Vimmark facility," she whispered.

"You mean the prison," he clarified.

Janeka nodded.

Stroud rolled his eyes.

"Commander Larius sealed that place," he reminded her, "We are forbidden to enter."

"A short sighted decision," she spat, "I have spent the last ten years perfecting my spell, the creature would be mine…I mean… ours…to command!"

"The beast sleeps Janeka," he said hotly, "Let it rot in its sleep."

"Do not be a fool Stroud; we could use Corypheus to…"

Stroud slapped her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Do not speak that name again," he said in his most threatening voice.

For a second he saw fear in her eyes, but that was soon replaced by arrogance.

Janeka was too sure of herself; he suspected that she would never be able to listen to reason.

"We have nothing to fear from him," she said sullenly.

"**IT** is a monster, best left caged."

"But we can use it," she said hungrily, "Imagine it Stroud, you and I, we can take the first step to end the Blights for all time!"

"The Commander disagrees."

"I'm asking you to be smarter than him!"

Stroud shook his head; he would not let this woman play on his vanity.

"No, you are asking me to be your puppet again," Stroud said coldly, "I will not do that again."

Janeka spun on her heels.

"I will speak with the Hawke boy myself," she said angrily, "He will submit to my offer."

Stroud grabbed her by the shoulder. She spun around her staff in hand.

Stroud's hand never left his sword.

"I would not advise that," he said coldly, "Carver has had some Templar training in the last few weeks, if he senses what you are trying to do, he will likely kill you. I would hate to see you come to a bad end."

Janeka glared daggers at him; she did not like being denied.

But fortunately, for her anyway, she was not stupid.

She would be a fool if she underestimated Carver.

The young would not appreciate being manipulated, and Arika, provided Siobhan was telling the truth, would not either.

Stroud understood that if Carver left, Arika would likely follow, he could not afford to lose either of them, and Janeka had a bad habit of getting people killed.

Plus, if Carver was harmed, Arika would not stop until he was avenged. He did not want to see Janeka hurt, part of him still cared about the girl she had pretended to be back then, but he would be damned if he would let her hurt any of his people.

He would not risk any of their lives to feed this woman's vanity.

He had made that mistake once…never again.

The two senior wardens faced each other. Stroud did not relent. If Janeka acted against the commander's orders, it would be on her head and her head alone.

He wanted no part of it.

"You have turned into an old fool Stroud," she snapped.

"Better than being a young one I suppose," he said coldly.

She fled his tent; she motioned to her fellows that they were leaving.

Stroud followed after her, he would not be happy until she was out of his camp.

She wheeled her horse around; her eyes fell on Carver, before returning to Stroud.

"This is not over Stroud," she growled, "I will do what is needed to end the blights, with, or without your help!"

"I wish you luck then," he spat, "I think you will need it."

The blood mage rode away, her guards filing in around her.

Stroud did not relax until she was out of sight.

"What was that about boss?" Nug asked.

"Girl problems," the senior warden sighed, "Very old girl problems."

"Well, you are really old," Veryan quipped.

Stroud glared at him.

"Shut up elf," he said.

Both the twins cackled.

Stroud glanced at Carver, the young warden had returned to his meditation. He had seemed to be throwing himself into this new kind of training. He would likely need it; Janeka would not give up easily.

The senior warden sighed; he needed to write the Commander back in Ansburg, warn him about what Janeka was up to, the prison needed to remain undisturbed.

If that monster got loose…

Stroud shook his head; it was too dangerous to think about.

He returned to his tent, suddenly he felt very weary. He asked Lin if she would take his turn on watch tonight.

The elf agreed.

He knew that he should warn Carver about this, but he was not sure how exactly.

The prison was kept secret from the new recruits; it was just another thing that the warden thought should be forgotten.

Janeka it seemed disagreed.

Stroud sighed heavily; the woman had no idea what she was fooling around with.

Maker save them all if she ever learned.


	11. The Tenth Month

**Chapter 11: The Tenth Month**

Siobhan could not sleep, and for once it had nothing to do with the darkspawn.

The closer they drew to the port in Cumberland the more worried she became, the more caged she felt. Soon she would be on the ship, on the way to the warden base in Orlais, likely to never see her friends again, to never see Stroud, Arika, or Carver again…

And worst of all, to never see Nigel again.

She would have more responsibilities there, training students, preparing them to face what all warden mages must face in the field.

It…it would be like being back in the circle again.

The thought made here feel very, very claustrophobic.

She fled her tent; Lin was on watch and regarded her with a curt nod. Siobhan returned it, but did not stay to say anything of substance. She…she felt like she was suffocating here, she needed to get out, she needed air.

She wandered to the edge of their camp; they were in a forest, somewhere along the border of the Free Marches and Nevarra. The patrol route took them past many old deep roads entrances. As wardens, it was their duty to make sure those doors remained sealed, lest the darkspawn have easy access to the surface for raiding.

They had ended up needing to reseal this entrance. The warriors covered her while she collapsed it. Fortunately, no darkspawn emerged to challenge them. She found herself hoping that the spawn had not even discovered the entrance. She had no desire to have to face another broodmother nest so close to the surface.

_If battle __**had **__come, she would have preferred to face it at her friends' side, at Nigel's side. It would have been better to die helping them._

The mage sighed, she found herself staring up at the full moon, feeling lonelier than she had ever felt. A cool fall breeze chilled her face, making her shiver, blowing her orange frizzy hair.

Soon she would be away from all this, teaching warden mages in the Warden Base in Montsimmard.

She wished that she could be happy about this promotion; sadly all she felt was loss.

Nigel would be gone from her life. How many more times would her old friend be able to handle that before he chose to move on and forget about her for good?

She…she did not like thinking about that.

As she moved through the wood, all she could hear was the tap of her staff, and the rustle of falling leaves. The area they had made camp in was quite beautiful.

She…she wished that she had someone to share it with.

She remembered very well when the Templars had come for her; she was…thirteen at the time, maybe fourteen. Nigel had looked so panicked, like he wanted to fight them, to stop them from taking her away.

He had always been so very brave.

A few years later, he had turned up as a Templar recruit, a full brother in the Chantry. He had told her that he had joined to serve the Maker, but no matter where she was, he always found a way to watch over her.

This was perhaps the main reason that the Knight-Commander of the Circle of Rivain chose to send her to Ferelden, perhaps he thought to save Nigel from himself.

Five years she lived in the Ferelden Circle. She passed her Harrowing at eighteen, when she was twenty the Blight began.

She and Nigel had been writing each other; his last letter informed her that he was joining the Grey Wardens. That he had left the Templar order for the base in Ansburg, and that he would likely being seeing her soon.

She feared for him, but found herself grateful that he would be coming, that he wanted to come and protect her.

Then…then…Ostagar had happened, and the wardens were blocked from entering Ferelden.

Then Uldred staged his revolt in the Circle.

Siobhan had been lucky, she had been outside the circle when it happened, working with refugees outside of Highever. There had been a riot in the camp one night; the Templars assigned to watch her had been killed.

Siobhan had always considered herself a loyal member of the circle, but she had given up hope at that point. Ferelden seemed defeated, doomed.

If the Blight had come, she wanted to be at Nigel's side.

She fled, made it to Amaranthine and took ship.

She did not get off the ship in Kirkwall for obvious reasons, the Gallows was said to be the darkest circle in Thedas. The next time the ship made land fall she vanished, and slowly made her way to Ansburg.

If the world was about to end, she wanted to face it at Nigel's side.

The wardens had taken her in; she managed to survive the joining, and found Nigel again. He convinced Stroud to take her on, and that was how she had discovered her warden brothers and sisters.

Now…she was about to lose them, again.

IOI

Siobhan fell to her knees, she…she knew that she had to be strong, but this far from camp…she…she could not hold her feelings in anymore. A choked sob escaped her lips.

She held her head in her hands and wept.

_Nigel…oh Nigel please forgive me. Please don't hate me!_

"Siobhan?"

Arika's voice startled her; the reaver must have seen her leave and decided to follow.

The blonde actually looked concerned.

"What troubles you my sister?" she asked.

Siobhan let out a fatalistic bark of a laugh.

"This is stupid," she croaked, "I…I should not be acting this way. You would think that they were sending me back to the circle," she sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

Arika sat down beside her.

"You are being ordered to leave your clan," the warrior said sympathetically, "I…I know a little about that, be grateful that we will still be allowed to speak your name, to remember you with pride."

"I'm weak," she said rubbing the red splotches on her cheeks, "You must see me as the most pathetic creature in Thedas."

Arika glanced at the mage; it was true that she could not cry like the mage did, that her feelings were held in check by her will, usually only fury was allowed to come to the surface.

Fury…and desire, but sadly she had found no outlet for that…

At least not yet.

But she did not hate the mage, or think her weak; Siobhan had proven both her skill and mettle.

She was a worthy ally, despite being a simple lowland mage.

"You're not weak," the reaver said trying to reassure her.

"But I am pathetic," she whimpered, "Sobbing on my knees like a child, what kind of warden am I?"

Arika considered what was said, Siobhan was quite brave, she had faced the darkspawn without fear. She had walked into the Broodmother nest without complaint.

When it came to battle, Siobhan was not afraid, but in matters of the heart.

The reaver grimaced.

"This is not about us," she said flatly, "You do not mourn leaving our group, you mourn leaving your man behind."

Siobhan's eyes widened, she…no…that wasn't true!

"I have no man," she said softly.

The reaver snorted at her denial.

"You are Nigel's and he is yours, despite what you say, or try to hide. He has chosen you, you should feel fortunate."

The mage pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees for protection. She had to say one thing about Arika.

The reaver knew how to cut through the bullshit.

"He hates me now," she said.

"Not true," the blonde replied.

"He blames me for leaving."

"We are soldiers; we go where we are sent."

What am I going to do Arika?" the mage begged, "Tell me please, how do I…how do I let him know…know that I…"

The Reaver sighed; she had no answers to these questions. If she did, she would likely be sharing her heart and bed with Carver now.

She understood battle, and war. She did not understand this.

"You should face this, go to him," the reaver suggested, "If you are his, you must let him know."

"I can't," the mage whimpered.

"You can and you will," the blonde said hotly, "for both your sakes."

Siobhan shivered, she…she had never told Nigel about her feelings; she knew that he knew, but…words had never been exchanged.

Could she do it? Just walk up to him and speak her heart?

Fighting an Archdemon would likely be easier.

"Is this what you are planning to do with Carver?" she asked.

Arika shrugged, "Carver and I are different. You and Nigel clearly are of one heart, one soul. Carver is…he seems so uncertain around me. I have been avoiding him, waiting for him to return to me."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice?" the mage suggested.

"But if he rejects me?" the reaver's voice sounded so small, and so young.

Arika seemed so…formidable; it was easy for Siobhan to forget that she was still just a young girl.

"Carver is…shy," Siobhan suggested, "At least around women, I get the feeling from listening to him that his brother was intimidating. The stronger of the pair, at least in Carver's eyes. I think he finds it hard to step out of that shadow, and claim what he wants, who he wants."

Arika frowned.

"Is this normal for lowland men? Are they all so…so…"Arika could not think of a good word.

"Sensitive?" the mage offered a wry smile on her face.

"I suppose that word makes sense," she shrugged, "A man of my clan would have claimed me the night he defeated me. Carver…his uncertainty," Arika smiled wistfully, "I can see clearly that he is not weak, but…this hesitation, it vexes me, but excites me as well. Is it wrong that I find this…this shyness…endearing?"

"Strength is not everything in a man Arika."

"Hmm," the reaver considered her words.

The mage found that she was smiling, she was still afraid, but Arika had given her a battle plan of sorts. She would face her fears. Perhaps it was time.

She found herself hugging the reaver, Arika stiffened, but allowed it.

"I shall miss you my friend," Siobhan said warmly, "My sister."

Arika smiled slightly, "We are all warden clan, where ever you tread, know that we stand with you."

"Even the twins and Nug?" Siobhan giggled.

"Even them, unfortunately," the reaver smirked.

The mage laughed lightly.

"I'm…I'm going back to camp now," the mage informed her, "I…I think that Nigel and I need to talk."

"Good hunting my friend," Arika smiled, "Go forth and claim that which is yours."

"Good hunting to you as well," the mage said offering her a slight bow, "Carver is lucky to have caught the eye of such a strong warrior."

"I am lucky as well, provided we can find each other in the shadows of our hearts."

"He will come around, "Be patient, but prepare to strike when you must."

The reaver smiled, was love and combat really so different in the world of the grey wardens?

She did not think so.

IOI

Carver sat in the night, air, his eyes closed, his breathing even.

The calmness settled over him, he felt centered…is this what the Templars felt as they prepared to hunt?

The Templar abilities were changing him, the old anger was still there, but it was focused, sharpened.

HE ruled it; it did not rule him, not anymore.

He was calm.

He was calm yes, but he held tightly to the things that mattered to him, his family, his friends, his fellow wardens, and his duty these are where he drew his strength. Nigel had told him that most Templars chose to focus only on their faith, and the knowledge that they were the righteous, the elect. The Maker's chosen who were destined to defend his name.

Carver was not nearly **that** arrogant.

He could not embrace the love of a god that said his family should not exist, that his Father and siblings had no right to live free. It was strange, he had always resented all the moving, and hiding, but now…he understood what father and mother had faced. They had sacrificed so much so that he could grow up knowing his Father, Bethany, and Garrett.

_Bethany_, his twin's name brought a cold fury to his breast. The darkspawn would pay for taking her life. Nigel had taught him that it was good for a Templar to have an outlet for their fury, Carver would not hate mages, he could not hate them, not when he had been around them all his life, but darkspawn? Oh yes, they were worthy of his righteous fury.

"You are progressing quickly my student," Nigel sounded pleased; "You have found the place within you, where calm and anger exist together. In time you will go to this place without effort, you will be centered in battle, but be able to draw on the strength of the Maker."

_My strength is my own,_ Carver thought, _I won't use it to suppress the innocent, I will use it to defend them. My duty may be dark and bloody, but it is mine to bear._

_I will defend those I love._

"It is funny," Nigel said wistfully, the fact that you are the son of an apostate will make you a far more powerful Templar than I could ever be. I require lyrium to make my talents more affective, but you have natural magic in your blood. You are no mage, but your father has left his mark upon you. That magic will serve as a substitute for lyrium, you will not only be stronger than I, but be able to use the disciplines more often, and to greater effect.

Carver did not know what to say. He had never been grateful being his father's son, the son of an apostate.

What a fool he had been.

He felt the air ripple; a source of magic was coming towards them.

Carver opened his eyes, he…he sensed a mage…a friend, Siobhan.

The mage approached them, she seemed nervous, Nigel 's eyes turned cold, he started to walk away.

"Nigel?" the mage said nervously, ""May I speak with you…in private."

The former Templar paused, he…he looked frightened.

Carver could see the fear in Siobhan's eyes, she was as scared as Nigel.

"I shouldn't," Nigel, said evasively, "I have watch in…"

"I will relieve Lin," Carver offered, "I'm not tired, your training is helping me in more ways than one."

"Carver," Nigel said, the man's eyes were almost pleading.

Carver wanted to tell him to be brave. He was not blind, he had been around enough girls who had wanted his brother.

He recognized that Siobhan had feelings for Nigel.

The two definitely had much to talk about.

"Nigel please," the mage begged, "For me."

The other man sighed, he…he had never denied her anything, he would not start now.

He nodded, the two of them went to his tent.

Carver rolled his eyes, Maker, it was about bloody time.

He closed his eyes again and controlled his breathing, he found that calm place within him again.

Arika's face drifted into his thoughts.

It made it harder to remain calm, desire to both protect, and possess the woman came to the forefront.

He pushed those feelings away for now.

He needed to be calm now.

There would be time for thoughts of Arika later.

Thoughts that came far too often lately.

Carver sighed.

_Andraste save him, he was __**so**__ screwed._

IOI

The next morning Carver emerged from his tent, Veryan had relieved him, and he had managed to get a few hours' sleep, despite the darkspawn dreams.

The camp was alive with its normal morning business. Stroud, Lin, and Arthian tended to breakfast, while Arika skinned a nice belt of fat rabbits. Nug tended to their supplies, while Veryan dozed. They would likely be on the road again before midday.

Everyone seemed to enjoy these calm moments.

"Morning sweetie," Nug chuckled, "sleep well?"

Carver looked over his shoulder, at who Nug was talking to.

Siobhan had emerged from Nigel's tent, the mage was dressed in just her shirt and gambeson, carrying her leggings and what appeared to be her smalls.

She was blushing. Her cheeks were hot pink, but she was smiling none the less.

Arika nodded to the mage as she fled to her tent.

"Well done sister," the blonde said under her breath.

Nigel emerged ten minutes later, bare chested he headed for the stream to wash up.

The former Templar seemed more relaxed than he had been in days.

Carver tried not to smirk, to be respectful to his trainer.

_He was not entirely successful._

Stroud glanced up but said nothing, there was nothing to say.

_Wardens were fighters, they needed there diversions._

As the group sat down to breakfast, Siobhan sat close to Nigel.

"Milady," he said warmly.

She responded by kissing him softly on the cheek.

Lin shook her head, "It is about bloody time," the elf mumbled under her breath.

Carver could not help but agree.

It had been time.


	12. The Eleventh Month

**Chapter 12: The Eleventh Month**

Snow was just starting to fall when the wardens reached the port city of Cumberland.

Carver tried not to act like a country bumpkin, but seriously, this city was vast. Home to the College of Magi, as well as the largest collection of tomb cities in Thedas, Cumberland was a wonder all in itself.

Humans and elves mixed together as he and Lin drew closer to the docks. They had received word from the Captain of the ship that was to take Siobhan to Orlais. The ship had suffered some damage in a storm and would take a day or two to repair.

Carver was sure that Siobhan would be happy about that; she would get to spend an extra day or two with her friends, not to mention her lover.

For now, he and Lin were charged with bringing back the two newest members of their scouting group. Nug would likely be staying in Cumberland a few more days after they left, as he waited to take command of his new group. Stroud was eager to move on before the snow really started to fly. It was there turn to return to the deep roads, the same section in fact where Carver had joined almost a year ago.

A year, Carver shook his head, it did not seem like it had been that long. The year he had spent in Athenril's employ had seemed longer than this.

Of course, Carver had been a different person then, between his Templar training and things that he had seen in the past few months. He could honestly say he did not feel like he was the same person anymore. He felt…well he felt older, and much calmer than he had ever been in Kirkwall. He had nothing to prove anymore, he was a warden, and he was proud of that.

Then there was Arika…

He found his thoughts drifting to her, whether he wanted them to, or not.

The reaver haunted his dreams, more than any darkspawn. He could still feel her warm fingers running down his chest, her breath warm against his face as she leaned in for a …

Carver shook his head; his fellow warden was the last person he should be feeling any attraction for. He and Arika came from two different worlds.

_What could she ever see in someone like him?_

People stood back as the two wardens passed by, the mark of the white griffon was apparently well known here. Lin kept the hood of her black cloak pulled up. Despite joining the wardens, there was still likely a bounty on her head.

She had no desire to kill someone to keep them from collecting it.

"What do we know of these new wardens?" she asked Carver.

"Stroud told me to expect a human warrior and an elven mage," Carver said noticing a glance from a passing noble girl.

Lin said nothing, but the girl was lucky that Arika was not here. The reaver would have likely knocked her on her ass.

Lin sometimes felt liking slapping Carver, or Arika, possibly the both of them.

Carver was still clueless about how Arika felt for him. He was attracted to her, Lin could tell that, but he just had not worked up the courage to speak to her of it.

_Hopefully he would be braver than Siobhan and Nigel had been._

They continued on. She found herself growing curious about their new arrivals. Stroud had spoken to Carver about it.

She decided to slake her curiousity.

"Is this elven mage male or female?" she asked.

"Male," Carver answered.

"Great," Lin rolled her copper-eyes, "Another dog to try and hump my leg."

Carver could not help but laugh.

He had come to enjoy the elf's company in the last few months. Lin was brutally honest, and not afraid to tell him when he was being a prick. Garrett had used to be the one to call him on that, but their rivalry always stopped him from listening. He had no rivalry with the elf so he would listen to her. At the same time, she respected his skills in battle, typically he was ordered to keep any warriors from charging her. The elf was lethal with her daggers, but even she would not stand up long against a fully armored hurlock alpha.

The arrangement had forced them to form a strong working relationship; it was not surprising that it had developed into a true friendship.

In a way, Lin had become to him what Varric had been to his brother, an advisor, as well as someone who could make him laugh. That was something he did not appreciate from his time in Kirkwall, he had always been too lost in his anger to see what was in front of him.

_The things you saw when you stepped back and actually looked at them._

The sound of raised voices drew their attention as they approached the docks. An unusual sight greeted them, a small dark-haired elven man in black robes and leathers, yelling at a dark blonde-haired man in a suit of heavy silverite plate. The elf was practically shrieking, and Carver could sense the magic in him.

He was surprised that the knight was not more worried about that.

Both men wore tunics bearing the mark of the white griffon, which meant that they had found their new wardens.

This is who is replacing Nug and Siobhan?" Lin sniffed, "Maybe we can send these two back and keep our own people."

Carver could not help but agree; he rolled his eyes simply at the sight of it.

So much for the brotherhood of the order.

He and Lin approached, but were careful not to get in the way, at least not yet.

IOI

"Where did you get that amulet shem?" the elven mage said angrily.

"It was the funniest thing, a dragon gave it to me," the knight chuckled, "A big pink one, it flies by every summer, maybe we can see about getting you one if you like it."

The elf's eyes narrowed, the dalish markings on his face stood out as his face turned red.

"That is an amulet of my people," he said crossly, "What did you do hm? Murder one of our kin and take it as a trophy?"

The knight actually blanched at that, he would never harm anyone just for the sake of taking a trophy.

"It was a gift from my wife if you must know," the knight informed.

"Why would your wife give you a Dalish amulet as a gift?"

"Weeelll," the man shrugged, "First because she loves me, and second because she is Dalish, probably both reasons actually."

The elf's jaw dropped.

"One…one," he stammered, trying to breath, "One of our women married a…a…shemlen?"

"I know never saw that one coming did you?" the knight grinned, "I guess that makes us kin of a sort."

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME SHEM!" the elf growled, "DEFILER OF ONE OF OUR SISTERS!"

"Gentlemen?" Lin called out. She was stopping their argument before the two came to blows.

Carver was surprised by the cold authority in her voice, of course she had led her own gang once, and it was not surprising she knew how to take command.

Both men turned to face her, the knight snapped to attention, but the elf, took a moment to drink in Lin's form.

"Your dog is here," Carver snickered under his breath, "Bark, bark."

She rolled her eyes.

"Greetings fellow wardens," Lin said with a slight bow, "I am Lindariel, you may refer to me as Lin, this is Carver, Senior Warden Stroud sends his regards."

"The senior warden did not think us worthy to meet us himself," the elf mage said sullenly, "Such disrespect should be expected…from a shem."

Lin's eyes narrowed.

"Stroud is seeing to gathering our gear for our latest trip into the deep roads. I would advise you to be respectful to him Ser Mage. Your life may be in his hands one day."

The elf grumbled.

"We hope that you can live up to the people you are replacing," Carver informed them, "Both are skilled wardens and will be missed."

"I'm sure we will do our best," the knight promised, Carver found himself surprised; the man was clearly Fereldan, and not Orlesian.

"I am Locien formerly of the Dalish folk," the elven mage said bowing to Lin, "Or Loki if your shem tongue is not up to pronouncing it properly," he said glaring at Carver.

"This shall not be a problem," Carver answered, trying very hard not to want to hit the elf.

"We should probably get going yes?" the knight suggested, "So little time, so many darkspawn to kill."

Lin nodded; she was not sure what to make of the human knight yet.

Loki fell in step beside her, while Carver hung back to speak with the soldier.

"You said you have a Dalish wife?" he asked.

The man smiled, but it was tinged with sadness.

"Yes, her name is Lyna."

"Lyna," Carver's eyes widened, "But…that was the Hero of Ferelden's name."

"I should certainly hope so," the man chuckled, "She is my wife after all," he stuck out his hand to Carver, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alistair."

Carver shook his hand, Alistair, one of the heroes of the Blight!

What in Andraste's name was he doing here?

IOI

The inn that the wardens had chosen was a place often frequented by the order when they passed through these parts. The locals were used to wardens here, and the cooks had come to expect people with the warden appetite. Carver was shocked at the amount of food that was sent with their meals, but considering how hungry he was, he did not complain.

Their server was a petite dark skinned maiden named Rosa, she had smiled warmly at him when she had brought their meals, and stopped back often to see if he needed anything.

Arika glared at the girl, why was she looking at Carver that way?

Loki sat with the twins, they were flat-ears, but at least they were of his people.

"What do you know about Lindariel?" he asked.

"A cold fish," Veryan said.

"We do not think that she likes men," Arthian added.

"Or maybe she just doesn't like you two," Nug chuckled.

"Shut up Nug," Arthian said sullenly.

"You know,' the dwarf added, the only good thing to come out of that fight with the Broodmother, is that we can tell you two apart now."

"Screw you Nug!" the twins repeated in unison.

The dwarf laughed, he was going to miss annoying the twins.

He would be teasing Nigel right now, but the former Templar was busy. He and Siobhan were sitting in a booth in the corner whispering to each other and kissing.

Nug snorted, he would miss Siobhan around camp, but now that she and Nigel had acknowledged their feelings for each other…

They were actually getting kind of disgusting. Maybe two of them had learned to breathe through their ears?

Either that or they were sharing air.

Stroud and Lin spent much of their time tonight speaking with Alistair. They both had many questions about what happened during the Blight.

Carver was only half listening, he might have been wrong, but it was clear that he had caught the tavern girl's attention.

Perhaps tonight would be more fun than he had thought?

Arika continued to glare at the girl, if she was a warrior, Arika would have called her out for looking at Carver that way. Fortunately Siobhan had warned her that that was not how things were done here in the Lowlands.

She was tempted though, extremely tempted.

Carver seemed to be eating up her attention, how she would laugh at his little comments, how she would lean in closer, giving him a closer view of her breasts.

She mentioned to him that she would be off work in an hour.

Carver seemed intrigued by that knowledge.

The reaver's eyes flashed with fury, she was not sure who she was angrier at, Carver or the girl.

Lin looked up from her conversation with Alistair; she could see the cold angry look that Arika had on her face.

She tapped Arika on the shoulder.

The reaver moved like a snake, her battle instincts was fully engaged.

Lin backed away slowly, not wishing to provoke the angry warrior.

"Would you like some advice my friend?" she asked Arika.

The reaver took a deep breath, trying to calm down and nodded.

"If you want something," the elf suggested, "Then go for it."

Arika glanced at the girl, and then again at Carver. She seemed to come to a decision in that moment.

The reaver nodded.

She rose from her chair and approached him.

"Carver, may we speak outside?"

He turned away from watching Rosa, the steel in Arika's voice made it highly unlikely that he would disobey.

"Of course," he nodded rising and following after her.

She led him to an alley, next to the inn.

As soon as they were out of earshot of others she turned to him.

And cuffed the back of his head.

"Ow," he cried rubbing the back of his head," What was that for?"

"Apparently it is the only way I can get your attention Charity," she growled.

"What did I do now?"

"You are a blind fool, you know that yes?"

"I don't understand?"

She snorted, lowland men! They would be the death of her!

"You do not see what is in front of you, even when it stands before you unhidden, and unbarred. What does someone have to do, wave a flag in front of your eyes to get your attention! Would that work hm?"

Carver was getting more and more confused.

"Arika…I…I still don't follow."

The reaver sighed, _dragons give me strength_, she thought,

"You are flirting with that girl." She said flatly.

"A little bit sure," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't…"

"Why would you even want to flirt with her?"

Carver was almost afraid to answer; he did not want to get cuffed again.

"Is this the kind of woman you desire?" the reaver sounded hurt, "Is this the kind of companionship you crave?"

He finally gave up, his temper starting to flare.

"Arika, if you have a point to make, please make it!"

The blonde glared angrily at him.

"Why would you want such a creature, when a stronger woman is available to you?" she growled.

_Stronger woman?_ Carver was not sure what to make of that.

Arika rolled her eyes, _damn it Charity_ she thought.

She almost walked away, giving up on him for the lost cause he was.

_Almost._

If he would not take the initiative she would have to.

She acted.

She seized his chest plate in both hands and pulled him to her.

She kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

Carver's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to gasp, but she forced her tongue into his mouth.

His head spun.

The kiss was full of fire and passion, Carver's resistance faded quickly. He…he found himself getting lost in her passion. Responding with heat of his own.

His arms drifted around her, pulling her tight against him.

He moaned weakly into her mouth.

She broke the kiss breathlessly.

"You do not need that tavern wench Carver," she panted, "Why would you want her, when you can have me?"

Carver did not respond with words, he pulled her into another deep kiss; he pushed her hard against the wall.

She growled hungrily, yes…this was how a man was supposed to behave.

They were there for quite a while, kissing, touching, and exploring.

Their armor made it a bit difficult however.

Carver had an idea.

"Come," he said breathlessly.

"Where," she growled hungrily.

"I…I have a room upstairs. We…we can finish this there."

The reaver nodded, yes…that sounded like a good idea.

She followed after him.

They said nothing to the others, Carver did not even glance at Rosa, there was no need.

So lost in his desire for the woman at his side, he could barely get the key in the lock; his hands were shaking so badly.

As soon as the door was open she pushed him inside, slamming it behind her.

He growled, pushing her up against the door.

She playfully bit his neck, which only further excited him.

The two struggled to remove first their armor, and then their clothes.

So long…it had been such long time coming.

Arika snarled with pleasure as she pulled him down on the bed, down on top of her.

This…this is what she had been wanting for the longest time.

To be with Carver…to be with her man!

**To be Claimed!**


	13. The Twelfth Month

**Chapter 13: The Twelfth Month**

**BOOM!**

The entrance to the deep roads closed sealing Stroud and his fellow wardens inside. This was not their first trip along this route, and it would likely not be their last.

Stroud led the way, with Alistair and Nigel up front, the twins and Lin followed close behind protecting Loki, while Arika and Carver brought up the rear. The shadows seemed to swallow them all whole, even the light generated by Loki's staff barely penetrated the darkness.

Carver found himself shivering, he remembered the last time he walked these darkened corridors. He had been dying then, so very sick with the taint.

If Garrett and Anders had not found Stroud and the others when they had…

Carver did not like to think about what would have happened.

Arika gave him a concerned look, since their first night together; it seemed that the reaver could read his emotions like a book.

That was both comforting, and disturbing.

"You okay my love?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. The taint was so strong down here, even worse than it had been in that Broodmother nest.

He still remembered that as well.

Arika lying on the ground, her face blistered and red, and there he was trying to protect her.

The young warden sighed; it seemed that no matter what he did these days, dark memories would always come to the surface.

Loki curse under his breath as he nearly tripped over an old crumbling sign post. The twins snickered, but stopped quickly when the mage turned to glare at them.

The Dalish sighed.

"Creators, I hate this place!"

"I think we all share that sentiment Loki," Stroud nodded.

"Oh I don't know," Alistair grinned, "Some nice silk curtains there, maybe a fountain where that fetid pool is over there," he said pointing, "I might consider taking a vacation down here."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Can I turn him into a toad now Stroud?" he asked the senior warden, "I grow weary at his lame attempts at humor."

"My attempts aren't lame," Alistair sniffed, "In appropriate sure, annoying, I'd give you that, but lame, never."

"Stroud," Loki said through gritted teeth.

The senior warden did his best to suppress a chuckle.

"Enough Alistair," Stroud sighed, "Just try to stay on mission."

"Yes Ser," Alistair said with a smart salute.

Even Stroud rolled his eyes at that.

The twins shook their heads.

Never thought I would actually miss Nug," Veryan said quietly.

His brother nodded, his eyes never leaving Alistair's back.

"I can't even imagine what the hero sees in him," Arthian whispered to his brother.

"Has to be a sex thing," Veryan concurred, "Maker knows she can't want to spend any time talking to him."

"Heeeeey," Alistair said, sounding hurt.

The twins cackled to themselves.

They passed an old ruined barricade, bits of darkspawn and dwarven armor mixed together around the ancient structure all that remained of the warriors that had fallen in a battle fought so long ago.

The sight saddened Carver, adding to his sense of melancholy.

He had come close to death many times since joining the wardens, but never so close as he came here.

He found himself shivering; he could practically feel icy fingers reaching for his throat.

"Cold?" Arika asked him.

"A little," he admitted.

"Not a problem," the reaver purred, "Once we make camp for the night, I will do my best to warm you up Milord."

The hungry look in her eyes made him blush.

He found himself looking forward to stopping for the night.

"Get a room you two," Loki snorted, "Creators save me, is it ever not mating season for you two?"

Carver could not fight the grin that came to his face.

He was grateful that Arika was here, both as a fellow warden and as his lover.

She made this life worthwhile, and gave him something to fight for beyond simply duty.

_He fought for the both of them._

In his eyes, there was nothing stronger than that.

He was grateful that she had made the first move back in Cumberland.

A move that had given him the greatest night of his life, the night she had become his.

IOI

Their first time had been incredible; they had both collapsed afterwards, both panting and exhausted. He had held her so tight in his arms, losing himself in those deep blue eyes of hers.

She had sighed with deep satisfaction.

The sound pleased him.

She had tried to leave then, to take her clothes and return to her own room. Carver had not allowed that, he wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Stay with me," he murmured.

"I should go," she said.

He started kissing and nuzzling her neck.

The reaver moaned.

"Carver please," she begged, "the others…they will no doubt talk about this. We should…"

He kissed her deeply, stopping her mid-sentence; he kissed and caressed her oh so gently.

"We should," she said weakly, "We should…"

She growled as the passion consumed her, she pushed him back, climbing on top of him.

He had released her passions.

She intended to satisfy them.

Once their second round of lovemaking ended, the pillow-talk began again. She told him about her home in the mountains. How her people faced the hardships of their world and were stronger because of it. He told her about his time in Kirkwall, fighting at his brother's side. A fight to see their family name restored.

He confessed that he had not had much ambition for that goal. He had wanted to move forward, claiming old glory seemed to be a waste of time.

You are an aggressive warrior my love," she had purred, "it does not surprise me that you would seek to blaze your own trail."

Carver had smiled at that, Arika seemed to understand him the way no one else did.

When their talk turned to their respective families, both warriors found themselves needing comfort. Arika told him about her elder brothers Alden and Elix, both slain in battle with the dragon hunting clans.

Carver told her about Bethany, his twin, his poor doomed sister. All her life she had sought to be normal, and in the end, she had died a hero's death, saving their mother from an ogre.

Even now, almost two years later he felt a wave of shame. He…he had done nothing to save her. Maybe if he had been stronger or braver…maybe…maybe…

Arika pulled him close, offering him many comforting kisses.

It was those kisses that awakened their mutual passions for the third time that night.

This time it was Carver who was the aggressor, Arika moaned as he dominated her.

Her man, her brave powerful warrior, she had never wanted anything more!

Once they had finished, he curled into her, seeking to keep her warm and safe.

The reaver was exhausted; she used one of his broad arms as a pillow as he wrapped the other around her slim waist.

No darkspawn dreams haunted either of them that night; they were too full of each other for anything else to haunt them.

In the morning, Carver had risen early; he wanted to bring her breakfast in bed.

His Father had done that for mother many times, and it never failed to make her happy.

He pulled on his trousers and a dark shirt; he slipped quietly into the hallway, trying not to disturb her.

He nearly collided with Nug, the dwarf had been moving down the hallway.

"Morning lover-boy," the dwarf grinned.

Carver did his best not to blush.

"Fun over for the day?" Nug asked.

"I'm getting Arika something to eat," he explained.

"Considering all the noise you two were making last night I'm not surprised," the dwarf chuckled.

"You heard us?" Carver said turning a little green.

"Kid, I think they heard you two going at it Orlais."

Now Carver did blush.

The dwarf suddenly turned serious.

"Don't hurt her," he said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me lover-boy, don't hurt her," the dwarf repeated.

Where is this coming from?" he asked.

Nug sighed.

"I'm the one who recruited her kid," he said, "I was watching a pit-fight in some little blot of a village that you couldn't find on a map. Then I see this girl. Cute by human standards I suppose, but absolutely deadly with a sword."

The dwarf chuckled; Arika had taken down four larger opponents that night. The last one had even begged her for mercy.

He had lost five sovereigns because of that girl. He should have been pissed, but he wasn't, he hated to admit it…

He was impressed.

He had approached her after the fights were over. He told her about the grey wardens, how they fought to defend Thedas from the darkspawn, and how they were always hunting for promising recruits…

People like herself.

The reaver had been intrigued; she had told him how she was dead in the eyes of her people. The idea of dying an honorable death in battle appealed to her.

She accepted without any hesitation.

Nug would never admit it, but he was proud of the girl. He had chosen well, and she had saved his life several times in the last year and a half.

He had brought her into this, he felt responsible for her, and perhaps…not that he would ever admit it to her…a little paternal as well.

That was why he waited to speak to Carver this morning.

That was why he did not want New-boy to hurt her.

"Arika is one of the good ones," Nug told him, "She would gladly die if it kept a friend alive. Don't blow out that light lad. There are too few of us in the order who think that way."

Carver understood what Nug was saying, and he respected him for it.

"I would never hurt her, never,' he informed the dwarf, "She…she makes me feel the way I hope I really am. I swear to you that I would sooner die than hurt her."

Nug considered what he had said, trying to decide if he believed him or not, finally he nodded.

Carver was not that skilled a liar that he could fool Nug.

"That is good to hear new boy," he said grinning, "Just remember, you break her heart, I break something that you will definitely miss. We understand each other?"

Carver nodded.

"Good," Nug grinned, "I'm gonna be leaving before breakfast. Give Arika my best okay?"

The young warden nodded.

The dwarf left their group that day. Carver found that he missed the little bastard.

He had loved Arika to it seemed, he wondered if the reaver had known.

It did not matter he supposed, he had promised that he would not hurt Arika, and he intended to keep that promise.

It seemed that he was not the only one to see the value of the beautiful blonde reaver.

Carver would just have to spend his life letting her know just how much she was valued.

He could think of no better goal.

IOI

The deep roads buzzed like an angry beehive, the sound of feet moving down the dark tunnels caused the wardens to draw their weapons.

Thirty darkspawn swarmed them, hurlocks, genlocks, shrieks, and even a single ogre.

The wardens met the creatures head on.

Carver, Nigel, and Alistair engaged the front lines. Lin peppered them with arrows. Loki summoned chain lightning, burning the creatures where they stood. The twins wove in and out of battle, lobbing acid flasks and backstabbing where they could.

Stroud faced off against a hurlock alpha, the creature bellowed a challenge.

A challenge the senior warden was happy to accept.

Arika gave herself over to the frenzy that was part of her reaver heritage. She fought her way through the spawn like they were not even there.

She advanced on the much larger ogre.

The creature roared, and tried to crush her with two massive fists.

She dodged the blow and leapt into the air.

Her imperial edge buried itself deep into the ogre's chest.

The creature wailed as it fell on its back.

Arika brought up her blade and plunged it into the creature's right eye.

The ogre died with barely a whimper.

Arika threw back her head and gave a terrifying war cry.

The spawn tried to flee.

The wardens would not let them.

They chased down the creatures, slaughtering them to the last.

Finally, the wardens were left in the tunnels alone. Thy checked themselves for injuries, while Loki went to each of the m in turn healing what he could.

Carver came up to Arika, who had just finished removing one of the ogre's horns.

She gave him a feral smile.

He chuckled, this was not the woman he had seen himself ending up with growing up, but he could not doubt his heart.

He loved her, and apparently she loved him.

Without her, he would be just another Grey Warden, one of many, but with her…with her in his life.

Carver felt…he felt happy, complete.

It was then that he made a decision.

He wanted to go back to Kirkwall, he wanted to let his family know that he was alive; he wanted to speak with them in person…

And he wanted Arika to go with him.

He wanted Mother to meet her. He wanted Garrett to meet her.

He wanted them both to see that he was alright, more than alright,

Carver smiled.

He wanted them to know that he was finally happy.

He wanted to let them know…that he was now whole.


	14. Epilogue: Three Months Later

**Epilogue: Three Months Later**

The wardens had finally returned to Ansburg.

Stroud and his people had finally reached their place in the rotation schedule. They would be given a two months pass to spend with their families and friends before returning to active duty.

For some, that would be easier than others.

Stroud chose to remain on base; he wished to spend some time exploring the library. The senior warden had not spoken with his family in years, and he was not entirely sure where they even were now. The order had become his family; his recruits were like his children. He chose to remain. In case any of them needed him.

Alistair chose to return to Cumberland, he was technically an exile and could not return to his homeland. Fortunately, his wife Lyna had chosen to take ship from Amaranthine to spend some time with him. The hero was angry that her husband was no longer welcome in Ferelden, but they had to respect Queen Anora's wishes.

Brother Nigel decided to take a trip to Orlais, to visit Siobhan at the warden base in Montsimmard. The two had been writing to each other for months, and after almost five months apart, the two wanted to be together again. Things were not easy for Siobhan in Orlais, the Templars were starting to crackdown harder on mages, and every time she left the safety of the warden base, her movements were watched.

The Wardens complained to the Chantry, but Divine Beatrix's servants assured them that there was nothing they could do. The warden commanders began to wonder who was truly leading the chantry, the priests or the Templars.

Loki also chose to remain in Ansburg. Stroud had expected the Dalish to spend some time with his clan, but it turned out that that was not possible. The elf had apparently been banished from his clan. He had apparently attempted to overthrow their keeper and seize control of the clan for himself. The young keeper had defeated him, and had sent the elf into exile.

Loki had nothing but his studies now, and his duty, though Stroud doubted that the elf had given up avenging himself on his betrayers.

The twins chose to spend their time travelling, focusing on the various taverns and brothels of the Free Marches. They intended to impress the elven women they met with their tales of the many courageous battles they had taken part in. Arthian's scars had earned him respect among not only the wardens but the elven women they encountered. The two brothers were hoping to not have to buy their own drinks on this little adventure.

Carver decided to return to Kirkwall. He had received a letter from his mother; the family had reclaimed the estate. Garrett was now considered a lord in the city of chains.

Carver could not help but smirk at that, his apostate brother, a nobleman.

And apparently he had even taken a lover, Mother wrote of Garrett's Rivaini friend, the sailor girl from lowtown. She was apparently spending a great deal of time with him.

Garrett and Isabela, Carver had shaken his head at that, apparently Mother did not realize what time of woman Isabela was.

He decided that it was best not to mention it.

The young warden hated to admit it, but he was feeling a little bit homesick. He wanted to see his family again, to walk the streets of Kirkwall.

He needed to go back, and…he was not going back alone.

Arika had agreed to come with him, to meet his family. The reaver seemed a little nervous about that, but Carver was not dissuaded.

He wanted his family to meet the woman he had fallen in love with.

Lin had finally managed to talk her family into coming to Ansburg. The stipend she earned serving with the order allowed her family to live safe, and not have to rely on thievery. The village was a bit higher paced than what her family was used to, but Lin was confident that they would adapt.

She had just returned from visiting them the night the attack had happened.

The attack that sent her, Carver, and Arika on another adventure, an adventure that many would never believe.

IOI

Lin had just crawled into bed when the alarm bell started ringing. It was well after midnight, but the attackers had failed to take into account the effect darkspawn dreams had on the sleeping habits of the wardens of Ansburg.

Twenty wardens responded to the attack, and met those assaulting their base. Lin had fought them in just her shift and a pair of leggings. Her arrows striking the invading force with deadly accuracy.

The battle was over before it had even truly begun.

The next morning the wardens checked out who it was that attacked them.

The identity of the attackers came as quite a surprise.

IOI

"Dwarves," Lin said coldly.

The twelve attackers were all dwarves. They wore no heraldry that she recognized, but it was clear that they had been both well-armed and well organized.

Stroud looked closer at one of the bodies; the man had a tattoo on his forearm the senior warden did not recognize.

"Why would dwarves be foolish enough to attack us?" Lin asked Stroud.

The senior warden shook his head, he had no idea.

Fortunately, the wardens had an expert on hand.

"These are Carta dwarves," Nug said, the newly appointed senior warden had just returned with his scouting group yesterday.

It seemed that he had returned a bit too soon.

"Carta?" Lin asked; she did not recognize the name.

"Casteless gang from Orzammar, they have branched out in recent years," Nug informed her, "Usually they stick to smuggling lyrium or luxury goods. Not sure why they would attack us."

"Are you certain these dwarves came from the Carta?" Stroud asked him.

"Yup," Nug replied, rolling up his sleeve, his arm was tattooed with the same mark as the attackers.

Nug had been Carta once, just like these poor dead bastards.

"We found a letter on one of them," Stroud said handing it to Nug, "We can't read it though, it is written in cypher."

Nug regarded the piece of Vellum, the dwarf sighed, he knew some of the old Carta cypher's but not all.

Luckily he knew this one; the paper was a set of orders for the dwarven commander. Those ordered shocked him.

"They were after Carver," Nug informed them.

"Does it say why?" Stroud asked.

Nug shook his head; all the note said was that the Carta needed Carver alive, nothing more.

Lin immediately became worried about her friend. Carver was currently travelling on the old road between here and Kirkwall.

A lot of good spots for ambushes along that route, the elf should know. She had used them herself.

_Her duty to her friends was clear._

"Carver and Arika have to be warned," the elf exclaimed, "I will leave for Kirkwall tonight. Hopefully I can catch them on the road."

"You should not go alone," Stroud said.

"Yeah lass," Nug agreed, "Let me dig up some of the lads from my scouting group. I'll go with you, we can find new boy together."

Lin shook her head, normally she would agree, but time was of the essence. If the Carta realized that Carver was not at the base, they would shift their attention to the roads.

_Carver and Arika were both good fighters, but if they were out-numbered?_

Even two wardens as skilled as her friends would fall under those conditions.

Lin would not let that happen.

"I will move faster on my own," she said heading to gather her armor and supplies.

"One more thing lass," Nug said stopping her.

She turned and looked at him.

"This letter," he said holding it up, "It seems the Carta wants Carver's older brother as well."

Lin considered this.

"So they may just wait until Carver reaches the city, and try to take them both?"

Nug nodded, that made sense.

Lin's eyes narrowed.

"If what Carver says about his brother is true, it maybe the Carta who are in trouble, still I'm sure that he will not want his brother to face this enemy alone. He shall have my bow… if he desires my help."

Stroud did not like it, he did not like the thought of sending Lin off alone, but he understood why she was going.

As the elf said time was of the essence.

"I shall remain here," Stroud offered, "Should the Carta send any demands for Carver."

"And I shall be here if they do," Nug said grimly, "We may need to rescue Carver and Arika. I'll happily help to give these bastards a bloody nose."

Stroud nodded thanks to his friend.

Lin turned and headed for her room, she wanted to be on the road quickly, Carver and Arika had a good two days head start.

It would be difficult overtaking them, difficult…but not impossible.

"Lin," Stroud called after her. It seemed that he had a bit of advice for her.

She paused.

"Maker watch over you elf," he said with a slight nod.

She returned it.

"Maker watch over us all," the elf murmured under her breath.

The archer hurried to her room, she hoped that she could catch up with her friends before the Carta did.

If she failed, she promised herself that the dwarves would not profit from this attack.

She would see them all dealt with.

The carta would learn not to involve themselves in warden business,

It had been a mistake for the carta to come here.

She intended to see that they all pay for it.

One way…or another.

**Fin**

**Author's Note: Carver, Arika, and Lin's tale will continue in **_**Love and Legacy**_**, the first chapter should be up soon.**

**Plus, if anyone is interested in Hawke in this universe, my story **_**What would Mother Say**_** takes place in it as well. The two brothers will meet again in **_**Love and Legacy.**_

**I would like to thank everyone who has left the kind reviews, and I welcome anymore. Thanks and I will see you all next time.**

**DG**


End file.
